While your lips are still red
by PixieDust291
Summary: Alfred is tasked with carrying a secret parcel in the snow. On his travels he senses something in the night...something that evokes more than fear. Ivan is use to hunting for prey, but the beautiful naked man who emerges from the wolf's form arouses a far different hunger. Their curiously fated union, however, is short lived when a strange plague threatens the humans of the land.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic fantasy homosexual nature (Rusame). It will also have mild to sometimes graphic fantasy violence, swearing, and other sexual aspects including fetishes to be seen in later chapters.

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter One_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_ He carefully walked through the forest. Every tree was covered in white power and the snow beneath his feet cracked under his wait, breaking the deathly silence. He looked around himself constantly, but saw nothing. Every once in a while he would pause, thinking he heard something. He could feel that someone was watching him, but he was not afraid. After all, he had come all this way just to see him. Strange, he thought, that the pray would come to meet the predator. He continued to walk, though he knew weather he did or not would not matter. He looked up at the dark sky. The snow drifted down from what seemed like an endless expanse of blackness. He watched the snowflakes fall. Each one seemed to sway on the freezing breeze. There was no sound, nor any other indication that suddenly warned him that he was now behind him. He simply knew that he was there. His heart began to practically pound out of his chest. He slowly turned and met the other man's gaze. Sky blue eyes met dark amethyst. The other man was larger and taller than himself, but only by a few inches. They stared at one another for the longest time, neither saying a word as they stood within the serenity of the forest. The village was several miles away. There was no use for him to scream... but then again, he did not plan to. He was not afraid. This was what he wanted; what they both wanted. Finally the larger man moved. It was not a quick movement. He merely took a step forward and tilted his head slightly. The blue eyed man slowly backed up into one of the trees, the other man closing in. They never took their eyes off one another as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. Without a word the blue eyed man tilted his head to the side, revealing his neck. There was a pause as a silent understanding past between them. A certain reluctance entered the larger man's otherwise emotionless eyes. He leaned in and for the briefest second their lips touched. Then in a flash the larger man was on him, and crimson blood splattered over the virgin white snow. _

Alfred gasped and jerked upright, knocking the pillows off the small brass bed and onto the floor. His entire body trembled and felt as if it were on fire. He looked around himself and then groaned as he brought his hands to his face. "A dream… just a dream." He whispered to himself. What an odd dream. Why would he dream about himself in a forest being killed by some stranger? He remembered the man's abnormal colored eyes and a shiver ran down his back. He combed his hand through his haphazard blond hair. Well, he might as well get up. He wondered what time it was.

He jerked the white cotton sheet from his naked body and slid from the cot to stand on his feet. He yawned and then stretched, feeling the muscles in his body ache and his bones pop. He hated cots. He always woke up with some new ach that needed to be taken care of. The cold wood floors of the small hotel room sucked up the heat from his body like a mosquito would blood. He groaned and moved over to the small window. Pulling back the curtain he saw the moon floating among wisps of clouds high in the sky. He smiled and moved to get dressed.

As he pulled a red sweater over his head he reminisced back to the days when he had been a smile child looking up at the stars and moon. He would wake up in the middle of the night just to climb on top of the roof and stare at the stars. However, that was years ago and he was not the same as back then. He had long since become use to what he was and it no longer bothered him. If anything he found comfort and pride in knowing that he had overcome his demons and was now in control of them, rather than the other way around. The moon's light shimmered within the room and caught his eyes within their beams. The hearts of his irises caught fire and the normal sky blue depths took on the color of an intense flame, like the fire one would see in a chemistry lad. The incredibly hot flame that would neither flicker or weaver in its intensity, but rather emanate with a determined and invigorating sapphire glow.

For a moment he closed his eyes and felt the ever present and more primal consciousness touch he own. When he opened his eyes he zipped up his pants and pulled on his boots. Grabbing his pack he took one last look around the room before exiting it. He went down the stairs and left the small inn. The moment he opened the door the wind from the ocean crashed onto the naked skin of his face. Despite all the layers of clothing he could still feel the freezing cold trying to get at what little warmth he had. He looked around the small town. It was still too early for anyone to be up, which was ideal for him. He began walking down the road, the snow crunching underneath his feet. When he felt that he was far enough away he moved behind a road sign, quickly stripped off his clothing, and shifted.

He dropped to all fours, his hands turning into large paws and a thick silvery coat of fur covered his body, immediately shielding him from the cold. He sneezed once and then shook his head roughly. He turned to look himself over from paw to bushy tail and then gathered up his clothes and pack in his mouth before trotting off at a merry pace. The large wolf paws were by far more efficient at bounding through these lands coved in thick snow. In addition he would now be free to travel the safest path rather than having to stick to the roads. It seemed to him the people around these parts didn't take to strangers kindly… well, at least not strangers like him. Perhaps his American accent and horrible pronunciation of their language was just a little too much for them to take? Either way, if anyone were to see him like this they would just think he was a large white wolf coming back from a hunt. The location he needed to be at was roughly ten kilometers outside of the town he just left. He lifted his head and looked up at the stars. After a moment he felt a tug at his consciousness, telling him he was heading the right direction but needed to turn off toward the north a tad. He woofed and continued onward.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"A white dog was seen running loose in the village." Seated behind her elegant golden oak desk, Agent Arlovskaya, looked up from the papers she was holding. Alfred looked back at her over his steaming cup of coffee. "Care to explain that?"

"I'm a wolf not a dog," Alfred shrugged "besides I don't go parading around townsfolk."

"You better not. You need to keep a low profile."

"That's what you always tell me."

Agent Arlovskaya frowned at the papers before tossing them on the desk and turning her full attention to Alfred. "You expose yourself too openly."

"Because I can. I am in control, unlike most. When people see me they see a dog, not some blood thirsty ravenous beast."

Arlovskaya glared at him "Which is why we associate with you and haven't put you in quarantine." Alfred smirked. Put him in quarantine? She could fucking try. "Perhaps when you return to the states it should be at the end of a leash." Arlovskaya warned. Alfred leaned forward and the light from the small oil lamp that lit the room caught his inhuman eyes. He didn't say anything, just smiled. She visibly paused and then proceeded to look right back at him. Alfred had to admit, the woman was a frigid bitch at times but at least he could respect her guts. "Now then, Courier Jones, there is a package that must be delivered with the utmost importance."

Alfred's brows furrowed as she took out a small brown, paper wrapped, parcel with a white card on top. She pushed it across the desk, offering it to him. "Rather small and odd to be of such importance." He said aloud "Wonder what is inside."

"You know we are not privy to that information." She answered curtly "You know the rout and that card has the address. You are to arrive promptly and as safely as possible."

"Worried for my safety?" Alfred smirked, knowing full well how Natalia felt about him.

She scowled at him and then rolled her eyes. She handed him a second card "When you are done find me at this address. And do not keep me waiting. You're reputation for being… _easily distracted_ precedes you." Alfred tried to look innocent but she was having none of it and ultimately he gave up the pretense and chuckled instead. "Why did they ever saddle me with such an arrogant ass?" she waved a hand. "Go, you are wasting time."

Alfred took the package under his arm and nodded his head in her direction. He winked, but only because he knew it would disgust her. Her dislike for him was completely mutual, but it was just so much fun to tease her. He went into one of the back rooms, shifted into his animal form, and then was on his way. The endless expanses of farmland caught within the throws of winter lay before him. Snow scented the wind. The next leg of his journey was the easy part. All he had to do was run, a lot.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The snowstorm finally ended, and the pink and yellow hues of the early morning sun were just beginning to peak over the horizon. The sky was still, for the most part, dark. The wolf ghosted out from under the snow heavy ground-sweeping conifer. His silvery white winter coat blending perfectly with the fresh powder. The chill in the air was not a problem with his thick arctic coat. He gave himself a firm shake to get any access snow off his body before turning to look at the sky. He had been traveling all night and though he was not particularly tired he decided it would be best to take a rest soon. During the day hunters and other humans would be out. The possibility of him being seen and raising suspicion increased. His long strides and wide paws carried him atop the snow and through the forest with blinding haste. He scented the air, ever cautious for the smells of pray or enemies.

A trace scent of human drifted on the wind. He stilled and lifted his head, opening his mouth slightly to get a better sense of the smell. He could detect the scents of wool, sweat, and something… different. His ears folded back and he suppressed a growl. He had never smelled that particular scent before, and his instincts were screaming at him to not trust it. His tail began to sway in annoyance

He figured out which direction the scent was coming from and moved away, deeper into the trees. His pace quickened. Within twenty minutes he found himself on the outskirts of the forest just at the base of the mountains. The pass he was headed for was impossible for humans to pass in winter, but not for a wolf. With a triumphant toss of his head he swiftly moved upward, over the rocks and snow. Over time his muscles began to burn with the effort. Now he felt as if rest was not only logical but vital. He would start out again at sunset.

Halfway up the mountain, among the cliff heights, he found a small opening in the rocks. It proved to be the mouth of a small tunnel. He set the backpack down just outside and then squeezed his head and the rest of his body through the opening. Turning back he grasped the side of the pack with his teeth and dragged it inside. Looking around he quietly made his way to the back of the cave. The lack of light was no problem for his nocturnal vision. His nose told him there was a tiny runnel of water that slid down one wall. He moved toward it and found a crack that offered a draft to the outside, which made for a perfect place for a fire.

He set the pack down and then curled up into a ball to conserve his warmth. He would set up a makeshift bed and make food later. Right now he just wanted to relax his body. The breaths that escaped him came out in white puffs that quickly evaporated in the air. His mind had just been on the edge of sleep when the sound of scrambling rocks at the mouth of the cave jolted him awake. He rose to his paws, staring fixedly at the mouth of the cave. His lips pulled back to expose his sharp white teeth and fangs. He snarled loudly. Whatever dared to enter this cave needed to get the hell away before he killed it and ate it!

The sounds continued and shifting stones betrayed that whatever had entered was moving deeper into the tunnel. His ears twitched and he growled, taking a step forward. Just how stupid was this creature? Was it some mentally ill hare or perhaps some dumb livestock animal? It seemed unlikely it was the latter considering where he was, but nature was weird sometimes. Other than possibly a bear he was the biggest predator on this mountain. In a last ditch effort to warn the intruder off he howled, and the sound echoed off the walls. There was a moment of silence and then the noises progressed further.

Alright, now he was getting a little worried. Whatever this creature was, it was not heeding his warnings. Which meant it thought it could take him in a fight. What the hell thought it could beat a wolf? The mouth of the cave had been too small to fit a bear. Scent drifted into his section of the cave: wool, leather, earth, cold skin, and… the strange scent he had not been able to place earlier. Disregarding that particular fact he tried to distinguish any other smells. The intruder was male, and he could detect the overpowering tang of gunpowder and steel. His wolf ears folded back. Did this man mean to kill him? He would be in for a surprise. Short of a bullet to the skull his species was not known to go down easily. More importantly what idiot human was stupid enough to go into a cave with a wolf in it? An overly stubborn one probably.

He crouched, his muscles bunching in preparation to lunge at any given second. If the human meant him harm then he would have no choice but to injure him. Hopefully then he would realize his mistake and take off running, so that Alfred would not be forced to kill him.

Light flared in the inky blackness of the cave. Alfred blinked and flinched backward slightly, but his low growl remained. A man with short straight white blonde hair, swathed in a bulky cream colored wool coat, knelt at the tunnel's exit. One gloved hand held what Alfred thought was a flashlight, but the ball of light didn't seem to be staying in one place. In fact, it appeared to be orbiting around his hand. He took a hesitant sniff. The ball did not smell like fire. His ears perked forward briefly. Light without fire?

The man began to say something, but the language was foreign and Alfred didn't understand a word of it. To him it all sounded like a combination of brash sounds and angry inflections, though the man's voice didn't seem to be elevated in anger at all. The man's eyes opened wide and reflected the light from his hand with an indigo-black shimmer.

Every strand of fur on Alfred's body rose. This man might look human, but he could definitely tell he wasn't. Human eyes always reflected red, like a rat's, and they did not reflect easily if at all. The light rose from the man's palm, floating toward the cave's ceiling. Alfred's gaze followed the curious little ball before flicking back to the man.

The man smiled, showing long upper incisors and shorter lower ones. The teeth of a hunting predator. His focus was on the man's bared fangs. It was a deliberate challenge. It had to be. Alfred' gaze narrowed and he snarled in anger. His claws dug into the rock beneath him. _"Fine, die."_ Alfred thought the moment before he lunged, teeth bared to rip out his adversary's throat.

The man caught him by the fur of his throat but was bowled over backward by the momentum of his charge and his sheer weight. Alfred snapped; his jaws mere inches from the man's face. His front paws tried to claw at the man's chest but the fabric of his coat would not tare. The man snarled back at him, baring his teeth. Not one to let anything intimidate him Alfred writhed in his grasp, attempting to bite the man's arms, his face, his throat, anything he could reach.

Twisting with remarkable dexterity, the man kept those sharp fangs from his skin while holding Alfred off with ferocious strength. Shifting his weight and turning suddenly, Alfred managed to sink his long teeth into the man's forearm, tearing through the sleeve of his coat to taste flesh and blood. A surge of gratification coursed through Alfred, but it was short lived. In an instant he released the man and threw back his head in pain. A mournful yelp escaped him as he thrashed his head from side to side. The blood that filled his mouth was thick, hot, and overpowering. It burned in his throat like rum or whiskey. A stalactite of black ice slammed into his mind and sizzled down his spin. His body felt overcome with exhaustion and weakness as his limbs began to tremble just to keep him standing. What the hell!? He could not help the whimper of pain that escaped him.

Alfred felt the fur of his neck being grabbed again and soon he found himself looking at the man, their gazes locked. He spoke again. His tone seemed hushed and calming. To Alfred's amazement he… understood some of the words. As the man continued talking bits and pieces translated in his head into pure English. Alfred could tell the man was still speaking his own language, but he was astoundingly able to understand him perfectly.

"Be still."

Black pressure smothered Alfred's raising anger. His growls stilled in his throat, and he froze in place. The man spoke again. His words were like a waterfall of indistinguishable liquid syllables and Alfred understood them perfectly. "You're bite is deep, but my blood is strong, da?" The man sat up slowly, easing Alfred back into a sitting position; all the while keeping eye contact. With one hand still tightly clamped on his throat the other hand moved to stroke from his head down his left leg. His voice dropped to a low croon. "Yes, wolf, be stilled. Be at ease."

Languid ease infiltrated his mind and spread, making it hard to think, making it hard to remain upright. Off balance, he rocked on his paws. "Yes, you are a very brave wolf." His hand stroked Alfred's neck. "Rest. Lie down and sleep."

Rest? No! That was a terrible idea! His instincts screamed at him. The pressure in his mind increased. He wanted to rest. He wanted to lie down and sleep just like the man had said. Alfred stopped and his eyes opened wide. Just like he had _said_? It was him; the man was in his mind! Alfred jerked back but was not able to get away.

"Wolf?" the man's voice took on a curious tone "What disturbed you?" His narrowed gaze pierced into Alfred's mind, probing his thoughts with smoke like fingers. Alfred twisted sharply, fighting with all he could to break away. He howled in warning.

"_Get out! Get the fuck out of my head!"_

"What?" pale brows rose and then dropped. "A wolf should not have such thoughts." Alfred froze. The man could hear him? He was listening to his thoughts?! His gaze focused "Human intelligence? How is this possible?" His curiosity drove those fingers of darkness deeper into Alfred's mind, infiltrating there very folds of his brain.

Panicked, Alfred twisted his head to break eye contact. _"No! Fuck off asshole that is my secret!"_

"A secret?" The grip on his throat tightened "I will know this secret."

"_No!"_ Alfred screamed. He reared up and back, dragging the man with him.

"Da!" the man yelled back, wrestling him to the cave floor and pinning him on his side. He held Alfred down with the weight of his own body. He caught the long wolf muzzle and forced their eyes to meet once more. Another freezing ice like spike sliced through the center of Alfred's skull. Alfred howled once more in uncontrollable agony as without warning his body shifted without his consent.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to me!

I don't usually ship this pairing. I tend to stay more with the easy loving couples that could be considered canon. Though I find Rusame hot and sexy, I also find it rather unlikely... and I will admit that Russia intimidates me a little. However after receiving a very nice note from an admiring reader saying "I know you're really busy but I would just love it if you did a Rusame fic. You actually keep to the characters personalities and your fantasy writing is amazing. I would love to see what you would do with a Rusame pairing. Not to mention the more pairings you do the broader your reader interest will be. People who like Rusame but not USUK will finally get to see your wonderful stories. I know it's true because until you posted your Spamano fic my two friends had never even heard of you and now you're like one of their favorite authors. So please, please consider writing one." I found myself seriously considering doing a story for them after all. If I was to do a fantasy fic of my own creation then I would not have to stick with trying to make the 'we hate each other but now love each other' crap work. I would be free to write a love story for them as I see logical and fit to how their two personalities would come together. And as most people already know, I do adore writing fantasy. So in the end I put on my 'fuck yeah' meme face and declared 'Challenge accepted!' So I hope you readers will enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated and make the updates come faster.

Inspired by the song "While your lips are still red" by Nightwish


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!: **This chapter contains sex of a homosexual nature, and I do not hold back when it comes to sex scenes.

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Two_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred snapped aware, naked and curled up on the icy stone floor. He shivered and stared up in a mixture of awe, alarm, and embarrassment at the man above him. The platinum blonde haired man was poised above Alfred on his palms, framing his naked body with his. His expression was one of complete astonishment. His eyes narrowed "Who has done this sorcery?" Alfred glared back at him. This strange maniac had forced him to change to his human form and now he was freezing his ass off, literally. He could not stop the goosebumps that puckered over his skin do to the cold. He shivered at the bitter cold and tried his best to stop his teeth from chattering. The stranger's eyes noticed this and widened slightly "Bolshe moi, you will freeze!" He moved away and jerked open his coat, much to Alfred's surprise and alarm when he saw the man was not wearing a shirt under that coat.

Alfred held up his hands to stop him "Wow, I have my own coat."

The man paused, his gaze turning curious "Oh, you are American, da?" the man's words were in English. "You are very far from your home." A seconds pause and then he smiled "Very good." Alfred sent him a guarded look before moving toward his pack. He opened the flap and unzipped the bag, pulling out his leather pilot's jacket. The man next to him chuckled, gaining his attention. "That will prove just as effective as your naked skin." With that he stripped his coat off the rest of the way and then moved forward, wrapping it around Alfred's shoulders before he could protest. Alfred wanted to decline the man's offer but the moment the fabric touched his skin he was enveloped in warmth.

Alfred stilled in surprise. He looked down at the coat, fingering the fabric absently and then glancing back to the other man. What was this? Had this man changed his mind on killing him? He looked toward the entrance of the cave. Perhaps if he could just- The man moved behind him and his arms closed around Alfred, pulling him back to lean against his chest. Alfred jolted up in alarm and tried to move away only to find the man's grip was as strong as a rock.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"It is cold, and you now have my jacket." The man replied smoothly in an unusually amused tone "Would you not share your warmth and rather me freeze after I have done such a kind gesture?" Alfred frowned and pursed his lips. Despite his unease, the man did have a point. Alfred looked toward his pack and then began rummaging through it. A moment later he pulled out a thick blanket and offered it to the guy. The man looked down at the blanket and then smiled. "Anything to provide additional warmth is useful." He accepted the blanket, and then proceeded to wrap it around his back, and Alfred's body as well. Their closeness did not change, much to Alfred's annoyance.

Alfred could still feel the pressure of the other man's mind on his but didn't bother to fight it. He was not in pain and the stranger did not seem at the current moment as if he was going to attack. Somehow he could sense that this man meant him no harm, at least not at this moment. He wasn't going to kill him, and that was all that mattered. It only took a few moments for their bodies to comfortably heat up inside the blanket. Alfred leaned backward, his back coming in contact with the other man's chest. It was not as if he wanted to lean against the stranger, it was more the fact that he didn't want to lean against the cold ice and cause the blanket to become wet. His shivering eased after awhile.

"You are warming up, good." He looked down "The coat is fleece and will hold in the warmth." Alfred nodded, silently acknowledging what the man said and thanking him at the same time. The body pressed against his back was by far warmer than his own. It was like a heavy solid blanket of flesh and muscle. From the way his coat fit around Alfred's shoulders, he guessed the man was broader then he was. "Where has your fear gone?"

Alfred frowned and looked away "I was not afraid. Besides if you were going to kill me then you would have done so already. I don't know what you are doing here but if you're not going to hurt me then I don't care if you stay."

"Very practical." There was a pause and then he added "And quite... _intriguing_."

Alfred turned to look at him. He was not stupid and had heard the inflection in that last word and knew exactly what in meant. He looked at the man's face. With his human eyes he could now easily take notice of his very pale skin and dark amethyst eyes. Those eyes, Alfred noticed, seemed to have a peculiar alluring affect about them. His face was mature and rather rugged in appearance. Alfred would not have classified him as the sexiest man in the world, but he had to admit he was rather... strangely attractive. As they continued to stare into one another's eyes Alfred found himself raising his hand to explore the exquisite line of his jaw and throat. The man's skin was rather soft under his fingers.

The man tilted his head slightly to one side as if amused by something "Ah, a sensualist." He turned his head and caressed his cheek against Alfred's palm. "When I followed you, I did not know you would prove such an interesting find."

He'd followed him? Alfred frowned up at him. Was he out of his mind? Yes, he had to be. What was he thinking, going into a cave with a wolf?

The man smiled "I was thinking to feed upon wolf, but I find myself hungering for something else instead." Alfred glared at him. "Yes, I am still following your thoughts." The man answered "You have tasted my blood. Your mind is open to mine."

Alfred moved his hand away "You said... feed?"

"Da." His hands gripped Alfred's hips and pulled him backward against his pelvis. The length of his swelling erection pressed against Alfred's backside. "You shall satisfy my appetites most pleasantly."

The heat of awakening lust coiling in Alfred's stomach even as alarm washed through him. He gritted his teeth. Under no circumstances was he going to be eaten. He twisted away from him. If he could break loose, he could escape by transforming back into his wolf form.

"What is this?" The stranger caught and pinned him under his bigger body. "Now you are afraid?"

Alfred snarled and bucked under him "I am not afraid!" The man's legs closed tight around him, holding him in place with an ease that was simply not possible for any normal man. "Fuck!" Alfred tried to move. What the hell was this guy! He bared his teeth. If this man would not let him go he would-

"That was actually what I was considering doing." The man smiled. Alfred stopped. The man moved against him, shifting his hips between Alfred's thighs. The rigid heat of his fabric-trapped cock pressed against his own groin. Alfred gasped. Oh, that's what he had meant!

Delight sparked from the friction of his trousers against him. Alfred sucked in a breath. Damn animal instincts and human libido. Fuck, it felt way better then it should. The stranger smiled and very deliberately moved a hand down to cup Alfred's groin. The man's hand was slightly cold, causing Alfred to flinch on contact. Soon, however, he was moaning and pressing against the hand eagerly. "Ah, da, you are very much a sensualist."

Alfred bit his lips against the heat throbbing in his flesh. He didn't trust him. He didn't know what this guy was or what he truly was even doing here. He still didn't completely comprehend if this is what the man had meant when he said 'feeding'.

"It is." The man spoke in a low whisper. "My hunger... allow me so show you." He moved and dropped his head down as his mouth captured an oval shaped pink nipple. His tongue flicked the tip before he sucked it into his mouth.

Heat spread straight down his spine and sizzled through every vein. He leaned back his head and cursed silently. The hand cupping his groin could very easily feel his quickly engorging erection. So the man really had meant something like 'hungers of the flesh'? Well why hadn't he just said that in the first place? Alfred momentarily wondered if he should let this happen, before ultimately decided it benefited him more to let it happen. It was cold, and the extra heat generated from sexual action would keep them warm. Besides what was he going to do, kick the guy out into the cold? It was either have hot sex and stay in the cave or stay in the cave and try to make awkward conversation. Alfred far preferred the first option. He groaned. Damn the man was good with his mouth.

He made a sound akin to a growl and moved from the nipple up Alfred's chest. His fingers wrapped around Alfred sex. _"That is not all I can do with my mouth."_ Alfred blinked. Had that been his thought? He didn't think so. Could he hear the other man's thoughts? _"As I hear yours."_ Replied the voice in his mind. Hot lips brushed against Alfred's neck "Ivan."

"_What?"_

"_My name, is Ivan."_

Alfred nodded _"Oh, I'm Alfred."_

Ivan caught his skin between his teeth and gently nipped as his hand moved from Alfred's groin to his thigh. _"Open."_ Alfred groaned but did as the man asked. He slowly leaned back until his back was on the other man's coat, which at one point had slipped from his shoulders to the ground. He didn't really prefer to be the bottom, but that was only because so many previous partners had not known what they were doing. One look at the man in front of him told Alfred the stranger, Ivan, was in a whole different league.

Ivan smiled. _"I hope to not disappoint you."_ Pushing on Alfred's thighs he spread them wider, giving himself better access. The cold air hit Alfred's hot flesh in both a chilling and rather erotically teasing way. The man leaned down and his breath, which came out in white puffs, ghosted over Alfred's testicles. The American also felt a slick finger press against his anus.

"Where the hell did you get lube from?" Alfred managed to ask aloud.

Ivan chuckled "I think you'll find I am more than what I seem."

"I believe th- oh fuck!" Alfred groaned out as hot lips pressed and kissed his testicles. The man opened his mouth to run his tongue over them and Alfred could feel those deadly sharp canines caress over his flesh. It was both frightening and mind blowing. The finger that penetrated him slid inside with relative ease. Alfred clutched at his shoulders and shifted against his fingers and mouth. His eyes drifted closed. The finger within him curved slightly and was already thrusting within him, soon to be joined by a second. The thrusts were slow and casual at first. Alfred growled and grabbed the man wrist, pulling it forward when Ivan was about to thrust his fingers back inside. This caused the thrust to be significantly more rough and hard. Alfred sighed in gratification.

There was a look of shock that crossed Ivan's face, only a moment later to be replaced with one of pure delight. He did not comment of Alfred's action, only just hissed out a low "Excellent." under his breath. Every thrust with his fingers after that was hard an deliberate. The mouth on his testicles moved to his erection, where Ivan swirled his tongue around the head.

Alfred arched under his touch and writhed in delight. Damn it had been way to long since he had lain with a skilled lover. Alfred leaned up and pulled Ivan away from his cock by grabbing the back of his short hair. In one swift motion he brought their mouths together. The moment their lips touched something similar to longing desire sparked between them. It was as if a moth was being lured to a flame. Alfred swept his hands across Ivan's toned muscular chest. He found the other man's nipples and rubbed his palms against them.

Ivan groaned and nipped Alfred's bottom lip. His teeth added a sharp twinge of pain but did not break the skin. "Now it seems I am the one being seduced." Alfred smiled up at him. Did the man think he was the only one with skills? Ivan must have read his emotions through his mind because a second later he was smirking "Ah, a challenge." He lowered his head to scrape his sharp, overlong fangs along the pulse of Alfred's neck. His tongue following the path of his teeth.

Alfred moaned, allowing one of his hands to slide down the back of Ivan's head to his neck and then down his back in a soft caress of encouragement. The light sharp prick of his fangs and the sinful wet velvet of his tongue added to the delight of his thrusting fingers. All of it was coiling into a lascivious trembling pleasure just shy of ecstasy. Alfred bucked against his hand, silently demanding what they both knew was coming.

Ivan lifted his head from Alfred's neck to catch his gaze. He moved forward, pressing Alfred onto his back, his hips cradled between the American's spread thighs. Staring straight into Alfred's eyes Ivan lowered his head as Alfred raised his chin, offering his lips. Ivan's mouth took his, his tongue surging in to take possession. Propped up on one forearm, he slid his other hand down Alfred's waist and over his hips in a long caress. The gesture, Alfred contemplated, was strangely intimate.

Alfred sucked and nipped at his tongue. Ivan tasted of fresh water, strongly aroused male, and... of blood. However, there was another more subtle flavor beneath it, something dark and dangerous. Alfred found it painfully exciting. His tongue found a long fang, and he explored it carefully.

The groan that escaped Ivan was anything but mute. Apparently his fangs were an erogenous zone. The man's hand slipped away from Alfred's buttocks to move between them, jerking himself in time with the playing and thrusting of their tongues. The long and hot length of his cock was pressed against Alfred's stomach. Alfred lifted his head to look down, only to blush and then bit his low lip. Fuck, that thing was going to feel awesome... after the pain died down.

Their mouths parted and Ivan moved as he positioned himself and pressed against Alfred's ass. "You have done this before, da?"

Alfred nodded "Yeah, but not with anyone quite like you."

A chuckled escaped the man again. He turned and from his coat pocket retrieved a small vile of what looked to be water. He handed it to Alfred. "Drink, for I do not have the strength to take as much time as needed."

Alfred leaned up slightly as he took the bottle. Unscrewing the metal cap he took a hesitant sniff, his eyes widened. "Vodka?" Ivan nodded. "Should we really be having alcohol in the middle of a snow storm?"

"You need only take a sip. I guarantee you will need it."

Alfred pursed his lips but then shrugged "Alright, I like vodka anyway."

Ivan's smile returned "Do you?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites, next to rum." He took a swig from the bottle and then just as he had finished putting back the cap it felt as if a wave of warm water crashed over him. It was almost as if he could feel every capillary in his body dilating. "Wow." Alfred leaned his head back and groaned. The flavor of the vodka filled his mouth and had him groaning. Ivan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alfred's jaw just before his dick thrust into him with a strength Alfred had never encountered before, striking something deep within. Pleasure slammed and sizzled through his body like electricity. "Fuck!" He exclaimed loudly. The exclamation had been mixed with a thoroughly male growl of delight. Alfred's hands went to Ivan's back and he dragged his nails up the man's skin, leaving shallow red lines. "More!"

Ivan's lips curved into a broad smile as his hands gripped Alfred's hips "As you wish." He thrust again. The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed off the cave walls. Alfred cried out and bucked under him in response without bothering to hold back. Ivan gasped at this and his fingers tightened on his hips. "Oohooiet', you have strength!" One hand skimmed down to grab his ass. "Very good, very much a pleasure for me." He practically ground his cock into him.

Alfred laughed and rocked backward, giving just as good as he got "A pleasure for me, too. Finally a man I can't break."

Ivan licked his lips, his eyes narrowing "Oh, I will not... break." He tightened his grip and slammed into Alfred again and again. Alfred growled and warped his legs around Ivan hips, matching him stroke for stoke and not caring how loud he was being. Alfred slid his hands down and felt the muscles of Ivan's ass flexing under his palms. He dug in his fingers as another sign of encouragement. The sounds of masculine grunts and groans filled the cave. The raw scent of sweat and lust thickened the cold air.

Ivan's mouth pressed against Alfred's throat once more, and his tongue made exciting wet swirls against his pulse. Alfred moaned as he arched upward. Frantic pants escaped him as his orgasm neared with brutal intensity. "Come for me," Ivan whispered "now." Alfred opened his mouth to retort when Ivan gripped him tightly and sank his teeth into the side of his throat. The bright hot pain of his bite slammed Alfred up and over. It was as if he had treaded on a land mine. The orgasm was by far the most intense one he had ever had. The cry that ripped from his throat reverberated off the walls as he clawing the man's back and, in a his state of utter bliss, leaned up to sink his own teeth into the man's left shoulder. Something he had never done before.

When Ivan pulled away it was slow and careful. He sucked on Alfred's throat, and a deep groan escaped. He thrust only two more times before going still. His tongue stroking over the wounds he had made. Alfred had never thought is possible before, but at that moment he felt something cold and tingly release within him. He shuddered and trembled as he gasped for breath. Ivan continued to lick his neck even as he moved to lay on his side and slip out of Alfred's body.

They laid there, each one regaining their wits and ability to breath. Alfred felt as if his brain was bouncing around the inside of his skull. Taking deep calming breaths he managed to finally form a concise thought. _"That was amazing!"_

"_I am glad you enjoyed it."_ Ivan chuckled within his mind _"I must admit, I find your taste intoxicating."_

Alfred raised a hand to his stinging neck. Ivan reached out and caught his wrist. "Do not. The wound is still fresh." He pushed against Alfred's hip. "Up. Up on your side."

Alfred rolled to his side and made a makeshift pillow with his folded arm. He sighed "Man, I haven't let go like that in..." he frowned and then laughed "Hell I can't even remember."

"I, too, have long been... cautious, in my affairs." He grabbed Alfred's blanket and draped it over them. They were still laying on top of his coat. Wrapping an arm around Alfred, he leaned up behind him. "It was a very great pleasure."

Alfred smirked "You like to cuddle?" he said teasingly.

"It is not unpleasant and it does serve a much needed purpose. However, it is you that desires cuddling." Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. With a blush his pursed his lips in embarrassment. How the hell did this guy know that!? Oh, well... he could read his mind. Shit. Ivan leaned over to continue to stroke the wounds on his throat with his tongue. Alfred moved and exposed more of his neck to give him better access. Ivan paused "You do not mind?"

Alfred snorted "Whenever I run out of medical supplies I have to rely on my animal instincts. In wolf form I lick all my wounds."

"Ah, da, of course." He continued for a few minutes and then paused "You are healing very quickly."

"I do that." Alfred shrugged "You know, you could have just said you needed my blood."

Iva leaned up on an elbow to look down at him. "If I had told you such, would you have let me."

Alfred turned to look at him "I'm not an idiot. I'm guessing you're some kind of vampire or something. But yeah, I am a wolf after all. I understand the occasional need for the taste of blood. Just as long as you do not suck me dry like in those horror movies we're good."

Ivan tilted his head to one side "You need to taste blood?"

Alfred nodded "Occasionally. Sometimes human cooked meat just isn't enough and I need to hunt to gain satisfaction."

Ivan brushed a finger across Alfred's cheek, a smile forming on his lips "You are even more perfect for me the you once were."

"Huh?" A chill slithered down Alfred's spine. That had better not be what it sounded like.

Ivan moved his hand away "Fear not, I will take very good care of you."

Alfred gave him a guarded reproachful look "I can't stay with you."

Ivan frowned "And why is this?"

Alfred found it hard to stare into those deep amethyst eyes so he looked away "I have a mission-" Ivan caught his chin and turned his head until their gazes were locked once more. Alfred could feel the ghost like fingers tickling the edges of his mind. "Stay out of my head." He growled in warning.

"Then tell me."

"I can't. It's classified. Besides it's none of your business." Ivan leaned in and captured his lips once more. Alfred blinked and then closed his eyes as he felt the blood within his body being to boil. When they broke apart Ivan licked his lips.

"You are a messenger, a courier for a government agency." Ivan's gaze looked off to the side as he studied the blanket absently "I care not." His finger stroked over the blue and red plaid "I will show my kindness. You may deliver your package, then you will return to me."

Alfred blinked and then raised a brow "Are you high?" he moved away "Who the hell do you think you are? I am not some dog to come to your heel whenever you call. I am a wolf." He snorted "And I most certainly do not answer to anyone, especially some one I don't even know."

He smiled "You do not answer to them, but you are more then willing to lay with them." He outstretched a hand that touched Alfred's thigh "And this government does not have a collar on you?"

Alfred stilled and then seethed in anger. Damn this man. Technically speaking the damn government did, but not for much longer. "That was a low blow, asshole. For your information my contract ends after this delivery."

Ivan beamed "Excellent. You will be very good for me." On a softer note he added "I had waited so long that I had nearly given up all wishful thinking."

Alfred frowned "You're assuming that I'll come back." He crossed his arm over his chest.

"You will return." Ivan said flatly "Or I will find you." He moved closer so that Alfred was fully under the blanket once more "It is to cold to fight, and we must sleep. My fatigue has already caught up with my."

Alfred considered protesting but decided against it. He could easily just sneak away if he had to, and besides he did want the other man's impressive warmth to help keep him from freezing. "Whatever." Alfred yawned "Just fair warning, I am not so easily tracked."

"Ah, but I am not so easily lost." was the amused retort.

Alfred rolled his eyes "Are you really a vampire, because you sure don't act like any of those I have read about."

"Much that is told of my kind is incorrect. Stereotypes are often based on extreme truths."

Alfred laughed "Alright that I can understand. If we have the time you will have to tell me all about it."

"Da, I will." Alfred felt a hand caress down his spine "Alfred, I would be very interested in knowing who had made you as you are."

Alfred froze and after a very long pause asked "How do you know that?"

"I can tell by the taste of your blood and from what I saw when I bit you." He answered truthfully. "You are not a werewolf, but you are very similar to one." Alfred pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer his questions. They were the same questions he never thought about, and for good reasons. Luckily for him Ivan yawned and seemed to be willing to drop the topic for the time being. "Sleep, Alfred." He said in a somewhat mumble.

Alfred didn't respond as he lay there calculating his next move.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: Finally I am free! Midterms are over and now I can jump into the abyss of writing. Sometimes I feel as if I'm running towards my career goals only to fall into the trap hole that is fangirlisum. Or shall I say I feel as if I am standing before a fork in the road with two signs. One reads 'Homework' and looks as if it goes down a path full of rain, soggy papers, and broken pencils jutting out of the ground like zombies. The other reads 'Internet' and there is a bright sparkly meadow full of nyan cats, amvs, and yaoi doujinshi.

Anyway, I feel as if I have descended into the cuteness and strange attractiveness that is Rusame. I still adore USUk but I now find that Rusame is now among my top 5 shippings. It just feels odd to me that within a time span of only a few days a shipping that I had previously felt 'ok' with is now a very adored favorite of mine. Not to mention in my past fanfictions, if Ivan was even a character, I usually gave him very little lines because I didn't exactly know how to write him. Now doing this fic I find not only is it becoming easier to write his character but also that I am beginning to understand him in my own way.

But enough of that! Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement!

New chapters will be posted every weekend and per every ten reviews!

Translation Notes

Ohooiet' – Holy fuck!

Bolshe moi – My god!


	3. Chapter 3

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Three_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He dreamed... of fire.

A city was burning in the night. The blue sky was alright with red and orange flames. He could practically smell the wood homes burning down to ashes. Red-tinted shadows arched upwards, towering over acres and acres of forest. A wind full of ash scraped at the city with jagged fingernails. The screams of the people were defining.

Alfred jerked awake, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. He took several deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair. A dream, it was just a dream. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Ivan moaned softly and the hands wrapped around Alfred's waist tightened. Alfred looked over his shoulder. Ivan was still asleep beside him but his brow was creased. Was he having a bad dream as well? Alfred turned to face the other man. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. If Ivan could read his thoughts then maybe the reverse was also true. Several minutes passed and he was not able to get a clear picture in his mind's eye, but he was able to feel Ivan's unease and worry. Perhaps what he had seen was more then just a dream. Could it have been one of Ivan's memories, or something of the sort?

Alfred frowned and a touch of remorse struck his heart. What had this man had to endure to have such vivid dreams? He leaned down and touched their foreheads together. Maybe, if he tried, he could deliver a better dream. Concentrating, he pictured the Rocky Mountains. The snowy peaks were under a midnight summer sky full of sparkling stars that were close enough to touch. He sent forth an image of forests with tall, straight, thick trunked trees marching up steep mountains and hillsides. Within these forests was a plethora of life from white tailed deer, raccoons, owls, wolves, to small salamanders and frogs. Misty waterfalls that crashed down into crystal blue streams and lakes lined with lichen and moss. There were meadows full of wildflowers with a variety of colors. Bees swarmed around clover patches before then returning home to make delicious honey.

Ivan's brows rose and by the way his breathing changed Alfred could tell he was awake "Is this your America?"

Alfred smiled "Yeah, different parts of it anyway. There are deserts and plains too." He concentrated harder and showed Ivan Death Valley and the great pains with acres of farmland.

"They seem very full of life... much like you."

Alfred laughed "I'll take that as a compliment." He turned to look toward the mouth of the cave.

"It is not sundown quite yet." Ivan said. A warm hand ran up Alfred's arm "Stay. Rest a while longer."

Alfred looked at the entrance a moment longer before yawning "Fine." He laid back down. Soon enough his breathing deepened and his body relaxed back into the abyss of sleep.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred's eyes drifted open when he heard the faint chirping of birds outside. He yawned and rose himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to find Ivan's arm wrapped around his waist. He removed the arm and crawled over to his discarded clothes, shivering as he put the freezing garments back on. He put on his jacket and as quietly as possible packed everything up. He had turned to grab the blanket, but after seeing Ivan sleeping so peacefully he couldn't bring himself to take it away. So he left it, figuring he could just buy another one in the next town.

He looked up to find that tiny, odd, heatless glowing light Ivan had created was still illuminating the cave. Alfred had a strong hunch it as magic, but he had never heard of vampires using magic. Fully dressed and with his pack slung over his shoulder he sent one last look toward Ivan before leaving. The journey down the mountainside was swift and full of jumping in snow drifts. He enjoyed the way the snow burst into the air, like waves crashing on rock, every time he jumped. The snow storm the previous day left the air clear of all impurities. He could see for as far as the eye could see. He could smell the very faintest wisps' of cooking food and smoke coming from the city not to far away. He smiled and increased his pace, eager to be done with his assignment.

He entered the farmland valleys and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. However, with his blond hair it was pretty much evident to everyone and their grandmother that he was foreign. He made his way into the city with little difficulty and from the occasional sign he tried to figure out his way around the cobblestone streets. He eventually just followed his nose. The bitter scent of coal fires and train steam was pungent in the air, but not nearly as pungent as the sour smell of burning scrap wood and oil. Apparently the people of this city were using cheap wood rather than coal to heat their homes. Or, houses were burning. He immediately went on alert, despite the fact that he didn't see any roaring flames.

He hung his head low as he followed the muddy road to the center of the city. A row of massive factories squatted right on the town's edge. Steam whistles announced the stoking of old factory boilers and the change in the workday shift. Alfred avoided the lights cast from the factory's guarded fences and continued on his way. He had just rounded a corner when he heard a low growl sound behind him. Turning, he noticed slender red-coated wolf dogs drifting slyly from the back of the ruined buildings and dark ally ways. They were nearly half the size as Alfred's wolf form and stank of the human garbage they consumed. Alfred turned to face them fully and narrowed his eyes at them. His sky blue irises taking on the deep sapphire intensity of the wolf's. The dogs sank their heads and moved backward, their tails between their legs. They continued to eye Alfred, but from a very safe distance.

When he arrived at the heart of town he was a little surprised to see Russian soldiers everywhere. Ducking into an alley he watched line after line of them march by without stopping. One glance at the local townsfolk told him they were just as clueless as he was. They stared at the Russian's in confusion. Despite their presence it did not seem the army was bothering anyone, and they appeared to be heading toward the outskirts of town. When they had passed Alfred moved out of the ally and down the street. He glanced around at all the signs and then after several minutes he took out the paper to look at the address again. Taking note of the name and numbers he then looked back. He then proceeded to wandered around for several hours looking for said address, to no avail.

He reached the busy steel and glass train station at the very end of town just as the tall cast iron gas lamps were being lit. The windows on the station were painted in the red and yellow hues of sunrise. Exhausted, Alfred sat down on one of the benches. He mentally screamed every curse word he knew. Where the hell was this stupid address?! He had wasted all night searching for an address that apparently did not exist. The city was a fucking rat's nest of barely labeled streets and he did not speak the local language so he couldn't even ask for directions. Worse off the address was written in English so the locales couldn't read it and he only knew enough to translate some of the letters of the local writing he saw. He groaned and looked to his side as he watched a train roll into the station. He watched as it slowed and then came to an almost jerky stop, billowing white steam everywhere. He coughed and covered his nose. He hated the city. It was way too acoustic to his sensitive nose. He leaned back his head and looked up to the dawning sky. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to rest. He was feeling more then a little discouraged and very very hungry.

"... Alfred."

Alfred went completely still, recognizing that voice immediately. The accent alone was unmistakable. He leaned up and slowly turned. As he thought, he came to face to face with Arthur. The Brit looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see Arthur. Alfred rose to his feet to face the other man. As usual a mixture of emotions boiled inside him and he tried desperately to push them aside. "Arthur." He said in greeting as he walked forward. The slightly smaller blonde haired man was dressed in very conservative layered warm clothes with a thick black cloak around his shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but it died on his lips. "What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

Arthur's brows furrowed "I... am here on business as a mater of fact. I am looking into the local news and such."

Alfred stared at him and then smiled "You're as terrible a liar as you ever were. Why are you really here?"

Arthur bristled "I can not say, though I could ask you the same question." He shot back.

Alfred shook his head "Still keeping secrets? Fine then." He looked away.

"And what about you? Why are you here?"

Alfred shrugged "I'm just dropping off something."

"I see, is it in this city? Did you just come in on the train?"

Alfred decided it was better to keep Arthur out of his affairs, for both of their sakes "I came in on an earlier train. I've just been wasting time around here trying to find something to eat."

Arthur laughed, causing Alfred to frown at him "You always did have your priorities straight."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Arthur waved a hand "It is not an insult, or at least I don't mean it to be." He sighed "Come with me. We'll find some food and, knowing you, you don't have a place to stay for the night do you?" Alfred remained quiet "Then you shall stay with me. You can repay me with your company. It will be nice to have a friendly face looking at me among a sea of unfamiliar ones." Arthur turned only to see a new line of Russian soldiers come off the train that just pulled in. Both he and Alfred froze in place and waited until they had all passed before Arthur turned back to Alfred. "It would seem the Turks and the Russians are at it again."

"Though what they are doing in these parts is a little odd." Alfred added, confirming Arthur's suspicion.

"Do you know anything?"

"About that? Nope. You?"

Arthur shook his head "I try to stay out of political disagreements."

Alfred smirked "As I remember you had your fare share of political controversies."

Arthur started in clear anger and turned to look at Alfred, ready to retort when clamed and then he rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes, I suppose."

The increasing sentimentality was getting to him and Alfred had no wish to reminisce on old memories that were not to cheery. "Come on, you said you'd buy me dinner didn't you?" He pushed Arthur forward.

Arthur balked "What!? I said we would find some food. I never said I was paying. And it isn't dinner it would be breakfast!"

"You have to pay. The money I have doesn't work in this place. I already tried."

Arthur groaned and gave Alfred a half hearted kick "Idiot American."


	4. Chapter 4

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Four_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred allowed Arthur to lean against him as they walked. He had thought the cold air would make Arthur feel better, but the sour expression was still on his face. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Arthur groaned softly. "I just never knew that Borsch could make my stomach feel like it was going to eviscerate itself."

"I thought you said it tasted good?"

"It did." Arthur growled.

"Well I guess we'll get to see if it is like peanut butter and jelly then."

"... What?"

"Tastes the same going down as it does coming-"

"Don't make me hurt you." Arthur said warningly. He paused for a moment to calm his breathing, concentrating on the cold afternoon around them. "Why aren't you having any problems?"

Alfred grinned, "I learned the names of the food that looked like the stuff I know back home."

"And what are those?"

"Blini, which are like pancakes, Pelmeni which are really tasty dumplings, and Shashlyk. Those are kind of like Hawaiian shish kabobs."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we ordered?"

"I thought you knew what you were doing. Borsch can be tasty too; it just takes a while to get used to."

Arthur gave him a curious look, "How long have you been here Alfred?" he seemed to gain more of his composure.

Alfred pursed his lips and looked away, "A while... I suppose. Not here specifically but around this area I guess."

Arthur looked as if he wanted to say something more but thought better of it. He nodded, "I believe I promised you a place to sleep for the night. Come on. I have a reservation at a hotel and it's almost time to check in." Alfred nodded and Arthur pushed away from him making an attempt to walk on his own but after a few steps he clutched his stomach again. Alfred smirked as he came to his side once more.

"Come on."

It was not a very long walk to the hotel but it wasn't short either. When they walked up the snowy steps both of them nearly slipped and fell to the ground. The sight seemed to prove rather comical to the passing pedestrians. Alfred paused however, when he reached the door. He looked at the name plate on the brick wall and was more than shocked to see the address he had been looking for. He opened the door for Arthur and silently peeked at the note in his pocket. Yup, this was the place. When they entered the lobby an elderly women came to greet them. She at first spoke in Russian but once Arthur started talking she immediately flipped to English. It never ceased to amaze Alfred just how many countries spoke English fluently as a second language. Arthur and the woman exchanged pleasantries but Alfred really wasn't listening. He was looking around the small hotel and wondering how he was going to finish his task. This being his last mission he wanted to get it over and done with quickly.

A soft tugging at the back of his mind had him turning and looking out the window. Night was falling swiftly despite what time it was. He was reminded of the peculiar vampire he had met only hours before. He momentarily wondered if the man had been serious, about following him, but shrugged the thought aside. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "Come along. The room is ready and I would like to take a shower before bed." Alfred nodded as he followed Arthur and the woman upstairs.

Once Arthur was in the shower Alfred used that moment to sneak out of the room. He took out the small scrap of paper. From what he could tell it only listed the address. He glared. He had this problem before, and every time the number for the room had been secretly hidden on the paper. Sometimes he had been able to hold it up to the light and see two letters or numbers flash, other times it had to be submerged in water. He rubbed that paper between his fingers and noted the thin consistency. An idea occurred to him. He looked around but didn't see any candles. He did, however, notice a lamp on the other end of the hallway. Walking to it he then placed the paper near the rather hot light bulb. He could already feel the warmth against his hand. When he pulled away sure enough the room number had appeared. He smiled and silently proclaimed himself a genius.

He quickly made his way to the second floor and to the room in question. After casually looking to make sure no one was around, he knocked on the door. There was silence and then the door was answered by a less than friendly face. By Gilbert's expression Alfred guessed he was not exactly surprised to see him. The man's face was constantly either annoyed or amused. "Al, I thought they might send you. Come on in."

The moment he entered the room Gilbert closed the door behind him. "You're my contact?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert went past him to sit and lightly bounce on the foot of the bed. "Apparently I'm to take that package from you and give you mine." He leaned over to his briefcase, which was lying on the bedside table. He flipped the clips and took out a small white package. Gilbert grinned "I've shown you mine now you show me yours." Alfred rolled his eyes. And Natalia thought he was immature. He took the package out of his coat and gave it to Gilbert as he snatched the other package away.

"I thought this was supposed to be my last mission." Alfred asked.

"Yeah, well, apparently something came up and now this is your last mission."

"Why?"

Gilbert shrugged as he crossed his legs, "You think I understand any of this shit they have us do?"

"You don't work for the American's. I thought maybe your country told you guys more information."

"Nah," Gilbert waved a hand, "All government doesn't tell anyone anything." He then fixed Alfred with a guarded look. "I hear rumors though, if you really wanna talk gossip."

Alfred sat down in the chair across from him. Gilbert was a courier for the German government. He and Alfred had run into each other many times before. They were not exactly good friends but then they were not enemies either.

"Not many people know about it yet, but they are saying that there is a really nasty plague going around. All the countries are worried that it won't be contained. They say that once the people are infected they die within the day. They are burning down entire villages to keep it from spreading."

Alfred's brows furrowed, "But it's just a rumor right?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I don't know. I did see a few villages burning on the way here though. And I'm sure you saw the soldiers earlier today." There was a moment of complete silence as both men stared at one another and then Gilbert broke down in boisterous laughter. "Your face!" he chuckled as he clutched his sides, "Oh man you are so gullible!"

Alfred frowned, "That was not funny dude."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!"

Alfred sighed as he stood; clutching the white package under his arm, "You're an asshole as always." He walked out and even as he shut the door Gilbert was still laughing. He should have known something was wrong. Plagues, burning villages, couriers from other countries exchanging packages, and suspicious activity, it all sounded like a stupid cliché Hollywood movie. Alfred shook his head as he made his way back to the room. He opened the door without knocking and was greeted by the site of Arthur sitting at the edge of the bed, naked, drying his hair with a towel. The Brit look up and smirked at Alfred's surprised expression.

"Come on Alfred, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Alfred frowned slightly; the Englishman knew full well the double meaning on those words. "You should take a shower too. Where did you go?"

Alfred shut the door and took off his coat, making sure that as he did so the package was wrapped inside. Hopefully Arthur hadn't noticed it. "Just to get some air." Alfred answered quickly as he began undressing.

"Am I to assume the cold is what has made you so agitated?"

"No, I just ran into some jerk down the hall is all." He expected Arthur to ask more question but the other man fell strangely silent. Alfred looked over his shoulder to find Arthur staring out the window with a pained expression. "What's wrong?"

Arthur turned back to him. Those emerald green eyes were filled with confusion and worry "Alfred... to be frank, can we cut through all this shadiness?" he stood, uncaring of his nudity, "I'll be completely honest with you, if you're honest with me." Alfred only stared at him. "Alfred... what are you really doing here?"

He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't get Arthur involved. He remained silent. Arthur took his reluctance as a sign that he should be the first to talk rather than Alfred. "I'm here to find the man responsible for rising the dead."

Of all the things Alfred expected Arthur to say, that was not one of them. "Can you repeat that?"

"About a month ago the Covenant of Wizardry started receiving reports of ... well, the dead coming back to life. Zombies, if you will. The dead have been walking at night and eating anyone they find." Arthur stopped as Alfred came forward and put and hand to his forehead. He smacked the hand away, "I'm not sick you git! I'm being serious!" He sighed in annoyance. "As I'm sure you already know things can not come back to life on their own, they need the help of black magic. The problem is that when anything comes back to life it always comes back as a zombie. When the first town was reported the Covenant and the Leaders of Myth ordered it taken care of. But then more cases were reported and even more after that. There is someone, a dark wizard or witch that is going around casting the resurrection spell and doing this. The Covenant is under the suspicion that he or she is doing this to either distract everyone from his main objective or to build an army to kill all of human kind." Arthur paused, "I... The Covenant thinks it's the latter but I have this feeling that it is the first."

"... And how do you fit into all this."

Arthur sighed again, "You know how the Covenant respects me," Alfred raised and brown and Arthur smirked, "alright maybe they respect my power more than me specifically. They gave me that task to hunt down this man and bring him back for trial."

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. So not only was Gilbert right but apparently Arthur was even part of this rather elaborate tail. Alfred frowned. Having Arthur here and telling him all of this... it seemed too ironic. "So the rumors about and plague and burning villages are true?"

"That is what the Leaders of Myth are manipulating the human's news into saying so that knowledge about us does not come to light."

Alfred pursed his lips, "I have traveled around these parts for the last few days during nighttime and haven't seen or smelled anything suspicious."

"He hasn't reached this region yet, but my sources speculate that this will be the next target, hence why I am here." He took a steadying breath. "Now, won't you tell my why you are here Alfred? And perhaps why you hid that package from me earlier." He looked hurt, "You know, there was a time when you didn't keep secrets from me at all."

Alfred's gaze hardened, "Yeah, but that didn't stop you keeping secrets from me."

Arthur recoiled as if Alfred had slapped him. His worried gaze turned to one of anger. "It was the law and you know it! Besides I did it to protect you. I-I..." his eyes turned to the ground as he gritted his teeth, "Damn you, Alfred, you never were a forgiving man." Arthur turned to grab the towel as he draped it around his waist. Alfred momentarily closed his eyes. He knew it had been a low blow, but he wanted to get Arthur off the subject of his job, his mission, and the past. He had just been blasted with a lot of information and he needed time to think. He moved to the window. He assumed Arthur had been the one to draw the curtain. He pulled the fabric away from the window just a tad to look out at the lamp lit streets.

"I thought you said you didn't know why the Russian army was here?"

"I don't. However, I can guess that they are here to help burn the towns and protect the people. After all, the Russian army is pretty big and intimidating."

Alfred nodded to himself. It made sense. "Are they evacuating the town?"

"I don't know, but I would assume not." Alfred turned to look at him, his expression grave. "Where would they go Alfred?" Arthur continued. "The next town? And then the next? If they went to any of the cities it would be even worse. Besides it is the middle of winter. There's no place for them to go. Staying put and boarding up their home is safer than running out and risking freezing to death."

"Shit." Alfred cursed as he turned back to the window. His blood all but froze in his veins when he saw a familiar smiling face staring up at him. Ivan leaned against one of the street lamps in a calm and yet amused fashion.

_"Hello Alfred, I hope I am not too late."_

"Fuck!" Alfred all but yelled as he backed away from the window. The curtain fell back into place.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" Alfred turned to Arthur, who was still sitting half naked on the bed. This was not good. **Not good at all**.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This story has been undergoing countless revisions and once I have a basic outline for the plot down something comes along to change it completely. However, I do have a very important question to ask you readers. I have received several requests regarding the shipping of this fic. Though I did intend for this fic to be Rusame it seems that once Engalnd came into the story that a good portion of you wanted it to be changed to RuUSUK. I had already planned for the fic to allude to past USUK, as you have already seen.

So my question is would the readers like for this fic to stay Rusame or be changed to RuUSUK. Either is perfectly acceptable to me, and I do think that the threesome would be very kinky and I have a lot of sexy ideas for it. For some reason the image of America and England both giving Russia a blowjob just makes me smile- but perhaps that is because I'm a perverted fangirl. If the fic remains Rusame then I am going to pair England up with another character later on- and no it is not France. In fact... the shipping that England would be a part of is not a very well known one.

Please review and leave a comment of your opinion on this matter. I have no wish to do something to this story and have it turn off so many readers and then no one reads it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Five_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred tried to come up with a reason for his sudden exclamation but for the life of him could not think of any. "Well... um... you see-" He practically jolted when there was a knock on the door. No way could that be who he though it was. Arthur got up from the bed and went toward the bathroom.

"Can you answer the door? I have to get dressed."

Alfred was never happier than in that moment. The moment the door to the bathroom shut he rushed to the other door and opened it a crack, peering outside. Dear god it was him. Ivan looked down at him with a perplexed look. "Alfred?"

"How the hell did you get up here so fast!?" Alfred hissed.

Ivan didn't answer. Instead he tried to peer around the door and into the room. Alfred used his body to block his view. Ivan's gaze turned from confused to annoyed in a flash. Those once warm and endearing amethyst eyes were now as hard and cold as ice. "Alfred. Are you hiding something from me?"

Alfred gulped trying to think of what to say. Under no circumstances did he want Ivan to see Arthur and visa versa. He didn't know what would happen but he knew it wouldn't be good. "What are you doing here!?" Alfred countered in a low hiss.

Ivan's expression didn't change "You are mine and I have come to be with you. You are done with your delivery, yes?"

"Well... not exactly. They gave me one last assignment." He knew if he didn't give at least a somewhat truthful answer that Ivan would probably go into his mind and find out for himself anyway. "It's another package."

"They did?" Ivan tilted his head "Is it not odd for them to do that? Not tell you, I mean."

Alfred shrugged. Truthfully it was a bit odd but it had happened once or twice before. Natalia was not his biggest fan and more often than not would dump more work on him just to piss him off. "I guess." He shook his head "But that is beside the point. Look I am not going with you." The moment the words left his mouth he felt the inner wolf inside of him growl. His more animal self and his human self were like two different entities that coexisted in one body. They could interact with one another and communicate through emotions and basic sound relatively easily.

Ivan's eyes became so dark his expression was unreadable "... Not coming with me?" in a flash a more pleasant expression took over his face and the eerie feeling Alfred had been having was gone. "Oh! Of course I do not expect you to leave your task, Alfred." He seemed amused "One must always fulfill their responsibilities. However," his voice dropped dangerously low "do not take my kindness for granted. You are special to me so you receive more of it than many others. But I warn you, once lost it never comes back." A small spark of fear ignited in Alfred's stomach. Ivan blinked. Either Alfred's face was extremely easy to read or Ivan had felt his growing worry through their mental link. The larger man smiled "You are fearful? Good. Your fear of losing me makes me very happy."

Alfred sputtered as he shook his head "What the- I'm not afraid of losing you! I don't even know you!"

"You're mind may not but your soul remembers me just fine." Ivan purred. He reached a hand through the door and brushed his knuckles over Alfred's cheek. In that instant his cheek radiated warmth and a small dog like whimper escaped him. Alfred's eyes went wide with embarrassment and shock. "You already marked me Alfred. Just as I have marked-"

The door to the bathroom opened and sheer panic shot throughout Alfred's body. "Alfred are you still talking to our visitor?" Alfred quickly glanced over his shoulder. Luckily Arthur was now dressed. "Why don't you invite him inside? Talking in the hallway is rather rude."

When Alfred turned back Ivan's face was practically glaring down at him. Those dark purple eyes seemed to have a raging fire in their core. Before the man could say anything Alfred shut the door and turned his back against it. He locked gazes with Arthur. He opened his mouth to try and explain when a voice, practically dripping with pure anger echoed in his mind.

_"Alfred, who is that other man?"_

"Alfred are you alright? You look as white as a sheet."

_"I can feel your fear Alfred. At least you have the sense to know you have done something to displease me. I would recommend you open this door right now and invite me in."_

"No!" Alfred shouted.

"No?" Arthur questioned as he walked toward him "No? Good god man practically all the blood has drained from your face."

_"That is not the only blood that will be drained if you do not open this door, Alfred. I'm growing very impatient."_

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Alfred slid down the door. What was he going to do! What was he-

_"Alfred, get out of that room."_

He paused. The way that Ivan had said it had not sounded angry. It had sounded like a warning. Only a second after Ivan's words registered in his mind the smell of clay, blood, and decay hit his sensitive nose. In a flash he turned to Arthur and tackled him to the ground just as the glass on the window shattered. Something launched itself through the room and flipped over the bed, making it crash against the wall. Arthur ducked his head against his chest. Alfred turned to look but saw that the bed was now blocking their exit. He turned to look at the window. He dragged Arthur to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arthur said quickly. He clutched Alfred's shoulder "But we need to run!"

The wooden boards on the bed creaked and then broke with an agonizing groan. A dark human shaped head rose from the bed. Its hair was long and obscured its face. Two arms come over the side, dragging the body along the floor. Bone jutted outward at unspeakable angles from the torn flesh. The head tilted back and the hairs parted to reveal a blood streaked face with bulging red eyes.

"Yeah, running sounds good." The creature on the bed lunged at them but Arthur shouted something in Latin and with a swirl of blue energy the creature screamed in pain. It fell to the floor clutching its face. Alfred frantically grabbed his jacket, and the package concealed under it. Arthur grabbed what stuff he had then turned back to Alfred. Alfred wrapped one arm around his waist. The creature grumbled as it got to its feet just as Alfred leaped through the window. The rest of the glass shattered as they fell the ground from the second floor. For a regular human the straight fall would have broken or at least fractured a bone. There were a few special moments, such as that one, where Alfred was happy for the animal and magic infused within his DNA. They landed in the snow, Alfred protecting Arthur from the force of the fall.

All around them people writhed in agony, screamed, and were being chased by misshapen human looking creatures. From the shadows more of them poured out and charged through the snow like horses through water. Alfred growled as he moved to stand in front of Arthur. Behind him he could hear the Brit chanting something and a glowing pink semi-circle formed around them. Alfred began removing his clothes and shifted into his wolf form. The air sizzled as it saturated with magic. The screams of the people increased. The creatures were obviously undead humans but they smell off, as if there was more to them than just the simple fact that they were zombies. The creature's mouths gaped open wide just before they charged at Alfred and Arthur. Those that touched the pink light exploded. Those that leaped over were met by Alfred. He grasped their necks in his jaws and twisted sharply; breaking their necks and ripping their heads clean off their bodies. As he slaughtered zombie after zombie Alfred heard gunshots echo behind him. He turned sharply and leaped over one zombie as another made its way toward Arthur. Alfred snarled as he grabbed its leg and then tossed it forcefully against a building. He skidded in the snow to a stop, looking around himself.

Arthur cursed, causing Alfred to turn. A woman was screaming as she frantically tried to claw and bite Arthur's arms. The wizard was kicking and fighting her frantically. The magic he had cast flickered and diminished as his concentration was disturbed. Alfred charged, making his way over to help him. Before he could reach him another gunshot rang out and in front of both Alfred and Arthur's eyes the woman's head burst. Her body convulsed and blood splattered over the white snow and Arthur's face. Alfred stopped and turned to look from where he had heard the sound of the shot. From the entranceway of the hotel stood Ivan. In each hand he held a large black revolver.

For a second Alfred was struck motionless at the sight before him. The Russian's large coat blew around him, flapping wildly in the wind. His face was blank but his eyes glowed with an eerie intensity that had shivers running down Alfred's spine. Subconsciously his large wolf ears turned back and curved flat against his head. Ivan turned with graceful fluid motions, shooting with accurate precision. Each bullet sailed through the air, entered through the forehead, and exited out the back of the zombie's skull. He walked without faltering. He descended the steps to the street and then his eyes locked with Alfred's. Alfred's body surged with the sudden need to flee or at least back away, but he stood his ground. Something, more primal than the fear, demanded that he stay and not show Ivan any form of weakness.

Ivan continued to watch him, like a predator might watch a possible prey. With every step he drew closer. He stopped a few feet in front of Alfred. His eyes then darted up and over Alfred, obviously looking toward Arthur. He raised a brow. The gun in his right hand evaporated in a puff of smoke and then reformed into a ball of white light. Ivan raised that hand far above his head and white tendrils and spirals shot out from the ball. They burst and crashed into one another, illuminating the whole area in light. Alfred jolted from the sound they made. They crackled and reacted like fireworks. The zombies collectively uttered a multitude of shrieks and cries of pain as they all fled into the darkness. Alfred expected the light to fade, but instead it stayed, protecting them from the darkness. Ivan lowered his hand, the ball of light faded. He looked one last time to Alfred before turning his gaze toward Arthur and slowly walking toward him. Alfred followed his movements, unsure of what he might do.

Arthur managed to get to his feet and stand straight as Ivan approached. Arthur regarded the strange man with apprehension as he drew closer. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as the barrel of a gun was aimed in front of his face. Alfred howled and in a flash of white powder he stood in front of Arthur, shielding him with his human body.

Ivan and Alfred locked gazes once more. Both of their expressions were intense as they silently challenged one another. "I cannot let you kill him." Alfred spoke.

Ivan was deathly silent and then asked in an aggravated yet questioning tone "Why?"

"He's my friend." Alfred gulped as he glanced at Arthur and then looked back. "He's my friend."

Ivan remained silent a moment longer and then carefully lowered his gun. "A friend." He repeated, looking at Arthur and then nodding toward Alfred. Alfred sighed in relief.

"Alfred," Arthur began "what the fuck is going on?" Arthur took a step forward and was about to put a hand on Alfred's shoulder when he noticed Ivan's glare.

He smiled "I would appreciate if you did not touch what is mine."

Arthur's eyes widened and as he took a step back Alfred's anger flared. "Why do you keep saying that!? I'm not some possession! Seriously you are starting to creep me out and piss me off!" Alfred took a step forward "You've got pissed at me before for not telling you everything, well how hypocritical are you!" he was about to yell something else when the realization occurred to him. "You… stopped them." he shook his head "Fuck, you didn't even look like they phased you. What…who are you?" He swallowed "Are you the one doing this are you the-" He saw the anger return to Ivan's eyes just a second before Arthur came up behind him and covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry. He does not know what he is saying!" Arthur spoke quickly before he turned and whispered in Alfred ear "What the hell are you doing?"

Alfred shoved him away, now thoroughly annoyed with just about everything "You're asking me!? He's the one that was using magic and can-"

"Of course he can! He's one of the ancients!" Arthur yelled back "He's Ivan Braginski, one of the few oldest sorcerers… and vampires. He's," Arthur cleared his throat "one of the most highly respected individuals in the mythical world."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Alright the poll results are in for whether you guys wanted a threesome RuUSUK fic or for the fic to remain Rusame. And, surprisingly, it was a tie. So to make everyone happy I will be doing both. There will be a 'While your lips are still red' Rusame fic and a 'While your lips are still red' RuUSUK fic. The threesome one has already been posted and it is in chapter five where they will effectively branch off into two different but very similar stories.

Also, recently I have been getting several notes and requests to please update and finish my Yugioh fanfics. But it doesn't seem fair to me to put my Hetalia fics on hold and only work on the Yugioh ones. Nor does it seem fair to continually postpone my Yugioh fics when the readers have been so patient in waiting for chapters. Therefore, from now on I will only be posting updates in a specific way. Every time a Hetalia fic gets an update a Yugioh fic must get an update at the same time. So, therefore, whenever I update two stories will be bumped at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Six_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It wasn't so much a church but a gothic cathedral that stood at the top of a hill. The iron studded double doors at the top of the steps were a full three feet taller then an average man. The huge intricate stained glass window between the tall bell towers had to be at least five yards wide. Gargoyle drain spouts stared down from under the eves, though no water dripped from them. Elaborate vines and decorative coils framed every arched window. What Alfred could see of the courtyard leading up to the building seemed to be crammed with overgrown bushes, broken or weathered statues, and a thick blanket of snow.

The wrought iron gate was chained and locked, but the surrounding stone wall was fairly low. Alfred calculated the height and then jumped, his feet landing on the flat top. He then jumped down to the other side. He turned back to look at Ivan and Arthur, who stood on the other side of the gate. Arthur refused to look at him. Ivan, however, kept his eerily violet eyes on him the whole time. It then occurred to Alfred that perhaps Ivan could not set foot on the blessed ground. He moved toward them but Ivan lifted a hand. The lock of the gate shook and then fell to the ground. Ivan swung the gate open and strode confidently over the ground.

Alright, perhaps he could. Alfred would have asked why, if he was sure that Ivan was at all inclined to answer his questions. The wolf part of his soul radiated with smugness and tried to convey the thought to him that only unnatural creatures were shunned from such ground. Alfred sent back the thought that that really didn't explain why Ivan, or himself for that mater, could walk about without a problem. The wolf growled and conveyed his annoyance; _not unnatural, one body, one heart, accepted_. Alfred shrugged, whatever. He fell into step behind Arthur and Ivan as they made their way up to the cathedral.

They grasped the handles to the doors and slowly pulled them open. Once inside, ghostly whispers of pipe organ music drifted from the wood walls. Alfred looked toward the windows. Dawn was still a number of hours away. Alfred sniffed, but could smell nothing over the overpowering staleness and dust in the air.

"Why are we here?" Alfred dared to ask.

"This ground is blessed. The unclean dead cannot abide here." Arthur answered as he took a seat in an old wooden chair that had been turned over a few feet from the wall.

Alfred said nothing as he looked around at the tall ceilings. Ivan, who had been quiet the entire walk from the town to here, finally turned and stood in front of both Arthur and Alfred. "Could we maybe talk about the fact that there are hordes of fucking zombies outside feasting on unsuspecting villages?" Alfred shrugged "Just a thought."

"You are in no position to be acting like an ass." Arthur growled as he stood. He faced Ivan "I do not know what your relationship to Alfred is, however, Ms. Braginski, I am obligated to tell you that I'm here to find the man responsible for raising the dead." Arthur then went into further detail, saying much the same thing that he had said to Alfred earlier. Ivan's expression did not look pleased, but from what Alfred could tell he didn't look like he was going to kill Arthur at the moment either.

When Arthur was done Ivan held up a hand. "I would recommend you save your breath. For in a few moments you will have to repeat any information you have." His gaze went to the ceiling. "They are soon to arrive."

"They? They who?"

Arthur seemed to understand more then Alfred did "You can not mean-"

Ivan lifted his chin. "They of the high Prince's court." His jaw tightened as he immediately sensed Alfred's rising urge to run. "You cannot leave; they will kill you." He looked directly at Alfred.

"I still have a mission to complete if you recall." He held up the package, which had been tucked in his jacket, for emphasis as he walked toward the door.

He stopped, however, when Ivan said "Even if you were in your wolf form they will notice you." Ivan snorted and folded his arms. "They are watching for that which is out of the ordinary, and this land does not have such large white wolves." He smirked "And certainly none that are bearing a backpack." Alfred growled again. Ivan seemed to anticipate his next thought "They will surly kill you if you are in your human form. They have come to burn the unclean dead. They will kill any wandering human they find."

Alfred blinked and looked to Arthur as if for conformation. Arthur frowned "Fire is the only way to kill those that have been risen because of black magic. If it were just normal zombies a blow to the brain would suffice."

He couldn't possibly mean that they were burning this town; a lot of people lived here. Ivan took a steadying breath "Most of the living population has already been fouled. Death, for them, is only a matter of time."

"They can't burn the whole town!" Alfred argued "How would you even know how many people are...fouled, whatever that word means, anyway!?"

Ivan shook his head "To those who can see, it is... unmistakable." He closed his eyes briefly. "The poisoned living must be destroyed, along with the unclean dead, or they will continue to every town within their reach. If they have not already done so." Alfred took a step back as Gilbert's words came back to haunt him. Ivan stood up, pulling the tails of his long white scarf behind him. He gestured for Alfred to come close to him "Come, I wish to examine your aspect before the Prince's men arrive."

Alfred stood his ground, glaring. "Examine what?" Ivan's malevolent smile returned and he made a come-hither motion with his fingers. Alfred spine straitened and against his will his body stepped forward. When his knees began to bend as if he were going to kneel down, Alfred fought with all his strength. His body froze in an awkward half crouch. Ivan's eyes narrowed "You are more stubborn then you were-" He cut off his own sentence just as Alfred, with a vicious growl, managed to stand back on his feet. His posture was shaky, but he was standing. "It appears you are also stronger." Ivan looked as if he were going to say something more but thought better of it. He stared at him for a long moment and then sighed in exasperation. "Your existence is a form of forbidden magic." He held up a hand to stop Alfred from asking the question he knew was coming "Not black magic, however, the spell for combining two souls is forbidden. Mostly due to its insatiability." He looked Alfred up and down "Every time a wizard casts a spell his sigil, or signature, will be incorporated into the magic itself."

Alfred quickly looked to Arthur and then back to Ivan. He stood completely motionless. His muscles shivered with tension. He didn't want whatever made him a werewolf taken apart.

"You are not a werewolf." Ivan stated. "They have no control over their animal selves and eventually lose their humanity altogether. You are different, but I do not know what to call you exactly." He walked toward Alfred. "Now stop this resistance. It wastes time and the result will be the same regardless." His voice then changed, taking on a less irritated tone. "I have no intention of harming you, only protecting you." Alfred's eyes looked in the direction of Arthur and then back. Ivan nodded "I have no further interest in harming your friend," his voice dropped low "as long as he is a _friend_."

A strange, almost warm feeling began to resonate in Alfred's chest. He ignored it, thinking it was just heartburn from the food earlier. "Why do you have to confirm?"

"Because, upon seeing you, they will likely think this is my doing."

Arthur blinked "You?"

He smirked "It appears that my Prince has somehow come to the conclusion that I am the creator of the walking dead."

Alfred's mind was immediately sidetracked by his other thoughts. He couldn't see how they would think Ivan was the cause. Granted that he had not just hours before thought the same thing, but Arthur sure hadn't jumped to that conclusion. However, he couldn't see how anyone could make the dead walk in the first place. Dark magic, the phrase seemed a little vague to be honest. He had read in one of the paper the science had managed to make a dead frog twitched though the power of electricity. Was it like that? They would certainly a lot of electricity to make a whole town move, but that still didn't explain the ability or spread of infection.

"Why does he think it is you?"

Ivan grinned "I do have the knowledge to design an infectious spell to do such."

So spells and magic could even act like viruses or diseases? Alfred wasn't exactly surprised but it was kind of a confusing thought. He looked to Arthur "What exactly is dark magic?"

"Magic that is used to either negate life or go against the natural order of life and magic itself." He tried to explain in simpler terms "Magic has a certain way to it. A natural flow if you will, like a river in a forest. The forest around the river is familiar to that flow and lives according to it. If the flow were to be changed, everything would then be affected in a cascade of disruption. Doing that, disrupting the natural flow for no reason other then just to watch everything dissolve into chaos, is the reasoning and mechanism behind dark magic."

Ivan waved a hand "So, as I am one of the very few with such knowledge of all magic, it is only natural that I am under profound suspicion."

"But you wouldn't do something like that!" Alfred snapped, then blushed at his outright refused.

Ivan expression softened into a genuine smile "I am glad to see you know think so." He held out a hand "Now, will you allow me to examine you making?"

Alfred nodded, though a little reluctantly. He lifted his hand and was just about to give it to Ivan when his stomach growled, quite loudly. His face grew red with embarrassment as he reflexively snatched his hand away to cover his abdomen. Ivan's smiled never left his face "Your hunger weakens you." Ivan's hands went to his neck as he slowly stripped away his long white scarf. Alfred blinked in confusion as Ivan undid the buttons of his coat and then draped it over a pew, revealing his well defined muscular chest and abdomen. His skin was nearly as white as the falling snow outside. "I have that which will assuage your hunger."

Alfred balked. _"Your blood? No thanks, I can wait."_ His stomach growled again as if in protest. He mentally cursed his high wolf metabolism.

Ivan's brows lowered, and his mouth tightened "This stubbornness..." Staring hard at Alfred, he raised his finger to his to the skin of his shoulder and slid it across his skin. Though there was not claw or any object of sharpness, the skin cut smoothly in his finger's wake. Dark crimson blood began to drip down to his chest. The warm scent of blood perfumed the air.

Alfred's nose twitched. Ivan's blood smelled savory, rich, and delicious. Hunger burned in his belly, and his mouth watered. He could feel his canine teeth elongating. A whimper slid from his throat. Alfred knew damn well he shouldn't, especially not in front of Arthur, but it smelled so good. Head low, he went to Ivan. Before he could even think about hesitating, his tongue came out and was licking the droplets from Ivan's chest and then following their trail back up to his neck. His bloody burned on his tongue and as it slid down his throat, like rum.

"Good." Ivan hummed, his hand settled of Alfred's head. "You are such a stubborn heart." He looked over to Arthur, who watched what they were doing with a mixture of horror.

Ivan turned back to Alfred and spoke a single incomprehensible word before pressing his lips to Alfred's forehead. A strong shudder undertook Alfred's form as Ivan pressed their bodies together tighter. Ivan's pressed his palm over his heart briefly. Misty pale golden light seethed under his palm. Colors bloomed on Alfred body. Shining through his clothes. Six red stripes rayed outward from the center of Alfred's heart. Branching out to all four limbs was a spiral network of curling symbols and vines. Alfred moved away and looked down at his body as the colors soon began fading away.

"According to what is written on either side of your arms, you posses two distinct and fully aware souls. They are not merged."

Alfred shrugged "Well, yeah."

"Ivan shook his head This is not as it should be. You should have but one soul only. To have two should be shredding your entire being apart, embattled from within. But you do not appear so."

"The wolf and I get along just fine." Alfred tried to remember back to when he had first awoke in his new body "He and I fought a few times but we eventually came to an agreement. We still argue on occasion, but usually only over the human stuff. A lot of it he doesn't understand; clothes, the reservedness of human sexuality, to just name a few. If it doesn't make sense biologically, he really doesn't see why he should bother with it."

"I... see." A slight smile tilted the corner of his mouth as he began to dress in his coat again. "This ... friendship is good, da?"

"Is having two souls so bad?'

"Those with such a division tend to be malformed, flawed in body and heart." He glance toward Arthur with a raised brow "It is due to a lack of completion. A mistake." Arthur visibly gritted his teeth "It is just lucky that you and the animal were able to come to terms. Such amicable resolutions are never seen."

"Ivan Braginski." The voice that came from the door a fraction of a second after it had been suddenly opened wide by a gust of wind. A shadow wearing hooded dark red robes casually walked his away inside, his heavy boots thumping on the floor with every step. He looked around "So, this is where you have been hiding."

Ivan looked at the stranger with the same calm and disconcerting smile that seemed to make up most of his expressions. "I have been waiting Antonio." He finished tucking his scarf around his neck. "I have something here you might find interesting." He brushed a hand down Alfred's back. Alfred supposed the gesture was meant to be comforting, if not territorial. "I know my Prince will. Will you not take us to him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Seven_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You're looking positively youthful." Antonio said in slight awe as he approached. Closer up Alfred was able to see the man's tanned skin and his short brown hair. Antonio's eyes looked to Alfred. "Well no wonder, you are keeping excellent company it seems." He walked over and then circled Alfred, looking him up and down. "Very excellent company." His eyes widened, "Is this a real werewolf?"

"No, he is not a werewolf." Ivan said simply. Antonio's excitement visibly diminished. "Tell me Antonio. Will I board your ship surrounded by just guards or do you plan to shackle me?"

"Shackle you? You are not under arrest." Antonio turned back to Ivan. "No one thinks you are a criminal. We are here merely to collect you as to the Prince's orders. He wishes to meet with you."

"It has been many, many long centuries since he and I last exchanged words. Would not a letter have sufficed for such an invitation, rather than the fully armed battalion that came to my mountain?"

Antonio frowned and looked a little embarrassed, "We were told you were under attack, and we were sent as support." He laughed. "Imagine my surprise when we found your entire mountain smoking ash and you nowhere to be found."

"I am..." his jaw tightened, "unaccustomed to uninvited support. My slumber had been disturbed. At the time I thought it was because my magic had sensed the malice and growing darkness." Ivan looked to Alfred and smirked before look back. "I see now there were other reasons as well. I left to discover the source of this plague."

Antonio bowed slightly, "I am sorry, for your personal losses. It is your countrymen that have to live through this."

Ivan regarded him for a moment before nodding, "Thank you."

The Spaniard sighed. "If it were up to me, I would just let you go about your business, but the Prince wishes to see you. In fact, he insists."

Ivan took a deep breath and closer his eyes briefly. "I am ready."

"Good." Antonio moved toward the door. "We do not have a lot of time. The Russian army was a little more enthusiastic than usual."

Ivan moved to follow him. As if pulled by some invisible connection Alfred fell in step behind him. When they stepped out of the building Alfred looked toward the city. The flame leaped higher than the buildings, painting the sky with blood and ash. From deathly silence of the world around them an unearthly, inhuman scream erupted. Alfred stilled. His inner animal self was immediately on alert and warning him of impending danger. Alfred immediately looked around. Antonio, Ivan, Arthur, and the handful of men with Antonio had heard it too. Alfred gritted his teeth. The soft sound of crunching snow had him turning to look behind him. Nothing, but he snarled regardless.

From the dark edge of the forest came three pairs of yellow reflecting eyes. The shapes came forward, morphing from the darkness to take the form of horribly misshapen animals. Two of the three stayed within the partial darkness, but the one in the middle came into the bright moonlight. Its right arm was human but the rest of its limbs were a jagged outstretched monstrosities of hoofed feet. It had a long, thin, creamy neck which showed every pulsing vein and muscle in a grotesque manner. The head was a caved in skull of a deer, but the eyes each were jagged and one of the eyes still looked human. The long deer ears looked positively odd as they stuck out from either side of the skull. The creature wheezed for breath with saliva dripping in copious amount from its chin.

"Give it back." The creature managed to say through chattering flat teeth. It looked directly at Alfred. "Give it back."

Alfred's brows furrowed. He had absolutely no clue what the beast was talking about. He didn't really get a chance to ask or even talk as his inner wolf forcibly made him change into his animal form. Alfred struggled out of he clothes and then gathered them up in his mouth as Antonio's men opened fire on the creatures. The creatures roared and charged down the slope, only to collide with an invisible barrier. Alfred looked behind him to see Arthur and Ivan running. Arthur's wand glowed brightly in the darkness.

"Our transport is not far. Please hurry!" Antonio yelled as they all began running through the thick snow toward the other side of the valley. The closer they got Alfred could better hear the turning of propellers. His powerful legs leaped and bounded through the snow with ease. When they were over the hill an absolutely enormous blimp came into view. If he had been in human form Alfred's jaw would have dropped. He heard a high pitch screech behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Antonio and two of his men bring up the rear as the creature who had spoken earlier charged toward them. It managed to catch one of the men by his leg and toss him in the air. It then started charging for the others. Then the creature saw the blimp. Alfred knew, instinctively somehow, that the creature was going to attack the ship. He dropped his clothes, turned right, and began running in the other direction.

"_Alfred, do not!"_ Ivan's voice commanded in his head.

Alfred ignored both of them. He went straight for a head on collision, and then at the last second turned in mid leap and rushed to come up from behind. He sank his teeth into its calf. The foul taste of the skin and blood filled his mouth. He bit down anyway, dug his paws into the snow, and pulled. The sound of his teeth shredding through tissue and tendon filled him with satisfaction. The creature howled and slammed face first into the snow. It wailed and turned onto its back, kicking out with its hind feet. Alfred twisted up on his hind legs and grabbed into one of the feet. Crunching down, he shattered the bones in the creature's foot and ankle. The creature screeched and its long neck swung around. Alfred went to move but found his body locked up. The creature's head collided with him and sent him flying. The action seemed, to Alfred, to go by in slow motion. His body in an instant felt as if its heart had just been split in two. Breathing, moving, thinking, everything was suddenly unable to function. When his body hit the ground his vision swam from color to black and white. He tried to get up, but even the slightest twitch sent his nervous system into spasms. Something hot and warm spat and gushed from his mouth.

Alfred saw what looked like fiery balls of rock descending from the sky to collide and crash into their enemies. The creature cried out and bolted in the other direction, back to where they came from. They were followed by a strange greenish glow.

Exhaustion hammered at his brain, and the wolf seemed to retreat back inside him. His body changed back to normal. He felt himself being lifted and pressed against something soft. He also felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. The wind bit and easily sapped every ounce of heat from his unresisting human flesh. He was so tired and so cold. He heard someone yelling at him, but he couldn't understand a word. It felt as if he were being carried. He closed his eyes, just wanting to go to sleep. He was harshly slapped across the face. His eyes blinked open and for a second he saw Ivan's absolutely furious face. They were no longer outside, but Alfred's vision blurred so he couldn't make out where they were now.


	8. Chapter 8

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Eight_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Someone was speaking. He could barely hear them through the loud rushing wind in his ears. His head was resting in someone's lap, it smelled like Ivan. His cheek was pressed against the Russian's smooth pants. God he smelled good. Fingers pressed into the hollow under his jaw. "His pulse is very weak." Came Iva's heavily accented voice. He even sounded sexy too.

"Too weak and erratic." came Arthur's voice. "I can barely hear his heart beating. Fuck, his lips are turning blue."

A hand ran down Alfred's chest and stomach. "His aspect is unraveling, and thus his two souls are separating."

"What! How can that be?"

"It must be the blood of those beasts. They were created by dark magic. It would only make sense that the magic would consume them inside and out." Ivan removed his coat. They were in the hanger bay of the plain. Crates and boxes were all around them, but it was private. "I will have to separate his spirit from his flesh." In a more annoyed tone he added, "Knowing him, he will probably resist."

"You're going to take them both out? Are you planning on trying to rebuild his aspect?"

"It is the only option if you want him to live." Ivan looked to Arthur. "You must leave. I will need complete silence and concentration for this procedure." Arthur's hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, and left the hanger.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred's eyes opened as he suddenly felt his body become weightless and move upward. His eyes took in the gray and dusty ceiling of the cargo bay. He blinked. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting off those creatures. He twisted but found it felt... different. He looked down and found not only was his body transparent like a ghost but he could also see his actual body lying on the ground. "What the fuck?" He cried as he tried to move. He ended up doing an odd looking summersault in the air. He cursed and tried to move through the air, moving his arms in a swimming motion. Nothing…

Movement above him caught his eye. Looking up Alfred saw a misty white wolf bound and leap through the air toward him. Alfred's heart soared. He had never seen his other half before, nor had he been able to look at himself in the mirror while in animal form. Was this absolutely magnificent animal what he looked like? He grinned. He looked so cool! The wolf collided with him, completely taking Alfred by surprise. He had expected the wolf to go right through him because they were both ghosts. Warmth and joy burst between them and Alfred laughed as he scratched the wolf's head affectionately.

Ivan looked up, straight directly at them. "I would appreciate some quiet if you please."

Alfred looked down at him, "You can see me?"

"And hear you. I am nearly done. Please try to stay calm."

"How can you see me?"

Ivan turned back to his work, apparently not in the mood to be distracted. "Any talented magus can see and hear sprits." Alfred's eye widened. "Do not wander off. I need to put both of you back when my work is complete. Too long outside a body and spirits forget how to re-assimilate."

"What exactly is it that you are doing?"

"Healing you. Now please be silent." Ivan answered curtly.

Alfred pouted, but rolled his eyes. The wolf moved and Alfred followed, finally getting the hang of flying. They floated toward his body. Ivan seemed to be whispering in Russian but otherwise he didn't move a muscle. Blue tendrils that looked like water flowed out of his palms as he gently stroked his fingertips over what seemed to be a golden fabric that was oozing out of Alfred's stomach. The view was interesting at first, but grew old really fast.

Bored, Alfred floated about the room with the wolf jumping after him. There was really nothing to see besides crates and the iron beams that supported the walls. Alfred then noticed a door. Passing his head through it he noticed a guard on the other side of it. Something buzzed on the guard's radio but the sound of the plane's engine was too loud for Alfred to hear anything. At that moment the wolf decided to tumble into him again, knocking Alfred and spinning them to the side and through another wall. The two of them spilled into a room commanded by a huge engine surrounded by fast pumping pistons and spooling belts. Pale blue steam leaked from the machine and wiring. A man with slicked back blonde hair and dressed in nothing but faded coveralls shouted to a group of other men in German. Alfred watched them work in wonder. They were quite obviously the engineers.

Bells rang, and a blast of blue steam erupted close to where Alfred was. He felt the heat and jerked away from it, cursing. The wolf yelped and then growled. What the hell? Alfred was sure ghosts were not supposed to feel pain.

"Alfred!" It was Ivan, and he sounded pissed.

Alfred winced "Oh, shit..." He looked to the wolf. The animal's ears were flat against his head and his tail was between his legs. Damn, even the wolf was intimidated. Alfred couldn't say he was surprised, but it was still impressive. They quickly made their way back to the cargo hold.

Ivan glared up at them "You were told not to wander!"

"We didn't!" Alfred protested, his arms folding over his chest "We weren't far. We were just looking at the engine room." He pointed to the wolf. "And it's his fault in the first place that we were even there." The wolf growled at Alfred.

Ivan sighed, "I do not care whose fault it was." His voice took on an exasperated tone, like a parent talking to a child. "You are not to go near the engine. It is not safe for you in this state. The magic that powers it is unstable." He pointed downward. "Remain here." He looked down and held his palms in front of Alfred's stomach. "I am finishing the magic now."

Alfred followed his gaze. There was an intricate knot-work design etched in the golden light trailing from his right shoulder to his hip. The design intertwined with that of the original that had been seen earlier. It was actually kind of cool looking. Ivan tilted his head and gave a quick smile. "I am glad you like it." With every passing second that Ivan worked Alfred felt as if his mind was growing heavier and heavier.

"There," Ivan lifted his palms and the colorful network seemed to materialize back into Alfred's body in one seamless motion. Ivan stood, "My work is complete." He looked up once more and held out his hand. "Come, it is time."

The wolf sailed into Alfred. The two of them melded into one and eased down toward the vampire. In an instant gravity seemed to exist once more and they fell. His body felt impossibly heavy as Alfred gasped and shuddered. When he opened his eyes, however, all he saw was a rush of moving pictures. Each one of them featured a man that looked like himself, except in different clothing. One in particular caught his attention. With curious fingers he outstretched his hand to touch it. The thing shattered like into glass pieces and then reformed around him. He was suddenly in an absolutely huge stone room. He saw himself, dressed in peasant looking clothes, standing next to several other men and women who looked frightened and cold. The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. Alfred turned to see Ivan walking down a stone staircase. He was dressed in what looked to be an ancient Russian version of a tunic with a long flowing came behind him. He looked young and his face, if possible, looked even more eerily cheerful.

"Welcome to my home." He greeted the men and women, who seemed to shudder and avoid making eye contact. The words he spoke were in Russian, but yet Alfred could understand them as if he were speaking English. The other Alfred, the one dressed as a peasant, stepped forward. His blue eyes held determination within them.

"I of am from the town of Oglaf." He bowed respectfully. "I have an offer if I may, my Count."

Ivan's violet eyes sparkled as he seemed to take an interest. "You speak out of your station." He smirked, "Very well, present your offer."

"Every month the villages of these regions are to sacrifice one of their youngest citizens to you, in the hope that it will appease your hunger so that the rest of them will live without fear of your appetites." The young blonde stood. "My Count, let these other men and women go and take me in their place. You may have every last drop of my blood if these other poor souls go free."

Ivan regarded him with what looked like... curiosity. "I am very old, young man. Older than you could possibly imagine. My apatite will not be sated with just the blood of one man. Why do you think I ask for so many sacrifices."

"I am aware, Count. A vampire such as yourself could not be sated by one man's blood alone. That is why I am willing to offer up my being in addition to my blood."

That seemed to catch Ivan's complete attention "Your soul?"

"I have been told that if a vampire devours a soul, it can sate him for far longer than blood alone could. Possibly several years."

Ivan frowned, "I would like to know who gave you such detailed information."

"That is of no concern. Do you accept my offer or not?"

Ivan tilted his head to one side, pondering. "You would give me your very life and soul to save these people. Do you know them?"

"No, my Count."

"Then why sacrifice yourself for them?"

"One man's death could bring several people the peace of mind they yearn for. I have no parents, no family, and no dreams or reasons to continue on with my life. If I could take this life and use it in such a way to not make it worthless, then at least I will leave this world knowing that I served a purpose."

Ivan was quiet for a long moment, "If I take your soul, you will not be able to be reborn ever again. This life that you lead now, will in fact be your last." His gaze darkened. "You are human and your life is so very short when compared to the many centuries of longevity a being like myself has. In a decade a human soul may die and be reborn several times. Their memories of any past sins are forgotten. Any lingering regrets are simply wiped away. You need not live with your grief, your strife, or your knowledge for very long. In many ways your short lives are blessed."

The young man blinked up at Ivan, "Are you not also blessed, my Count? You and others like you are so powerful so strong. You need not fear this world and its many dangers. Nothing hunts you. Your long life allows you to accumulate such vast wealth that you need never know strife. By some standards you are like a god."

Ivan actually laughed, "A god... how comical." He descended the rest of the steps and came to stand before the man. He looked to the other men and women and in a cold voice commanded, "Leave." The lot of them visibly shrank back, cowering as they practically bolted out the door. Ivan returned his gaze back to the blonde in front of him. "Are you aware that a mere human cannot stand in my presence for very long without becoming hysterical with fear?" He circled the blond. "It is an effect that we seem to have on others the older we get. And yet you stand before me, dare I even say with obstinate defiance. Do I not scare you?"

The young man seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. "You make my heart pound in my ears, but it is manageable. No, I am not afraid."

Ivan smiled, "It is such a pleasure to find such a rare human." He stopped and stood before the blonde once more. "I will accept your offer, but with one addition."

The young man blinked, looking worried, "And that is?"

"I want more than your blood and soul." Ivan pressed a finger to the man's chest "I want your heart. Give me your heart, body, and soul."

The young man looked confused, but nodded. "I will have no use for it. Take it if it is what you so desire."

Ivan's hand trailed its way up Alfred's neck before harshly gripping the back of his short blond hair. "It is." He whispered and he yanked Alfred's head to one side. "It is." He repeated just before he plunged his long fangs into the soft tissue of the other man's neck.

The scene abruptly ended and changed. Alfred suddenly found himself inside a medieval looking bedroom. He watched with wide eyed wonder as he gazed upon his apparently past self, sitting naked in Ivan's lap on a bed as the two of them licked trails of blood off one another's bodies. The past Alfred moaned and arched into Ivan's caressing hands. The Russian purred, "You are growing used to the taste, da?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was weird but now I can't seem to get enough."

"You are young. Such cravings are natural for a newly born vampire." Ivan bit down on his own wrist and then offered the dripping wound to his partner's waiting lips. "Drink." Ivan ordered. The past Alfred obeyed without hesitation, licking and sucking on the flesh as if he were starving. "If I were not here to satisfy you, you would surely go mad and devour this entire region." Ivan explained in a hushed whisper. "Your hunger for the cravings of blood and pleasure must be fed often, like a newborn infant awaiting its mother's milk."

"I am not an infant." He protested as Ivan's other hand went to caress his backside. He arched into the touch.

"Oh, but you are." Ivan chuckled.

"People don't have sex with infants." The past Alfred retorted, "And what about your cravings?"

"Feeding from another vampire is different than feeding from a human." Ivan explained. He playfully nipped the blonde's neck, "I could drink form you until the sun rises and you would not feel any different. Our blood regenerates far quicker than a human's does."

"Then why do not all vampires simply drink from others of their kind?"

"We can only drink from those that we have turned ourselves. Most humans do not survive that change. If they do, then most vampires are not strong enough to handle the responsibility that is caring for an infant vampire, who are so easily prone to destruction."

"Then why did you make me a vampire?"

Ivan fell silent, then leaned in and kissed him. He moved the blonde's body backward until his back was pressed against the cool mattress. Ivan then moved over him and pressed their naked erections together. "Of all the sacrifices I have had over my many years, you were the first to act so selflessly. Such a pure untainted soul was not meant to be cast into darkness." Ivan's hand caressed the side of his face. "More than that, however, I find that you are my only light in this dark world." They kissed again. "Stay with me."

"If that is what you wish."

As before the scene crumbled around him but as the next scene began playing he was abruptly grabbed and pulled backward. It felt as if his body was slammed against a cement wall. His breath exploded out of him and his eyes shot open. He was in a cramped room lying on a small cot. He looked to his side to find Arthur looked out the window. Alfred managed to lean up into a sitting position. The creaks of the cot spring jolted Arthur out of his daydream and he turned to Alfred.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah." Alfred rubbed the back of his head. He remembered his dreams... or memories rather. However, there were still bits and pieces of the puzzle that eluded him. He tried to think. If he in his past life had been turned into a vampire, then how was it he was here now? Vampires lived forever and never aged, so why wasn't he still who he was back then? He knew only Ivan had the answers and he needed to see him as soon as possible. He tried to get out of the bed but the moment he went to stand up he lost his balance and had to lean against the wall for support.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed to his side. "You shouldn't be moving around just yet. Ivan said it would take some time for your aspect to settle."

Alfred tried to regain his composure. He felt disoriented as Arthur guided him to sit on the edge of the cot. Alfred hung his head in his hands. "Where are we?"

"In an aircraft headed to meet with the Prince and the other Heads of Species." Arthur explained. "How is your wolf?"

Alfred closed his eyes and felt the animal's presence like he always had before, "Fine." He sighed "Just fine."

Arthur released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

Alfred looked away and then stood up once more, this time he didn't stumble. He looked down at his naked body, "Where are my clothes?"

Arthur frowned, "Why? I just said you shouldn't be moving around. Get back in bed." Arthur moved to sit him back down but Alfred brushed him aside.

"I need to see Ivan." Alfred began looking around the small cabin room.

"Then I will get him for you." Arthur insisted, forcefully pushing Alfred back down onto the cot. "Stay. I'll go find him and bring him here. Can I ask what you want to talk to him about?"

"Tell him... I want to know how I died."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** A wonderful thank you to Saby-Cat on Deviantart for drawing such a gorgeous picture to be this fanfics cover.

The picture, in full glory, can be found on Deviantart. To find it typ into the search 'RusAme Peaceful Sleep'.


	9. Chapter 9

**While your lips are still red**

_Chapter Nine_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The moment Ivan entered the room the very air changed. The vampire's eyes never left Alfred as he walked in, shut the door, and the stood in the middle of the room. It seemed the Russian didn't even need Alfred to speak.

"You have finally remembered that you belong to me." He took a step forward and caressed his knuckled down Alfred's cheek. "Your very soul is tied to mine. Its mate, if you would prefer to think of it in such a romantic way."

"For remember... parts." Alfred answered wearily. "I really only remember the beginning part of what happened back then. How we met and what you made me. Beyond that is still a little fuzzy, but the rest of it... yeah." He trailed off.

Ivan was quiet and then a sad smile formed his lips "I would not have you remember all of it. What is important is that you are bound to me. I am finally able to touch you once more." His expression seemed lost, sad, and yet relieved. One of his hands absently went up to touch the white scarf around his neck. Alfred eyes fixed on the scarf as his vision blurred yet again. His head ached with the force of each renewed past memory.

When his vision cleared again he was in a snowy forest. The tall trees were bare of leaves and the beautiful pristine flakes fell to the ground as if dancing to some haunting nighttime melody. Alfred watched his past self, now dressed in expensive looking furs and clothes, walk through the snow as he made his way back to wherever he was going. Clutched in his hands was a piece of white fabric that he held against his chest like a life line. He continued walking as if nothing was wrong until he suddenly stopped, and froze completely still. He didn't move as his gaze darted around him cautiously. Then in a flash his expression changed from on of worry to one of amusement.

"Ivan, you shouldn't stalk that which you have no desire to kill."

Ivan's form seemed to manifest itself from the shadowed darkness of a tree. "I do not stalk, merely watch and protect what is mine." Ivan smiled humorously as he walked up to the blond, his heavy feet crunching the snow beneath his body. "You left without a word or my permission. I trust you have a good explanation. Though I still intend to punish you for disobeying me."

The blonde blushed at this and, slightly embarrassed, handed over the item he had been holding. "I bought this for you."

Ivan seemed genuinely surprised as he took the fabric and unfolded it, revealing a long cashmere scarf. Its color was the purest white, like the snow that fell around them and always seemed to cover the land. Ivan caressed his finger over the fabric as if it was an illusion. He looked to Alfred "Why would you give me such a gift. I am a vampire; I feel no cold or heat. You know this." Alfred frowned and made a grab for the scarf but Ivan moved it out of his reach. "Tell me."

The blonde pursed his lips in annoyance "A year." He sighed "It's been a year sense I came to you. So I thought that deserved some kind of recognition." He shrugged "I don't know why I chose that. It just seemed... like the only gift that fit you.'

Ivan looked at him and after a second a genuinely warm smile spread across his face. He took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, tucking it in place. "Forgive me, my love. I have never received a gift before. This is... it has made me very happy."

Past Alfred blushed like mad "It's not that great a gift. Surely not one to receive such praise." He argued. Ivan stepped forward and actually embraced him in a hug. "Ivan?"

"I shall cherish it." He leaned back "As much as I cherish you." Ivan brought their foreheads together. A second later they kissed. The scene seemed to take on a rather timeless quality as Alfred felt his body turn to look behind him, finding the present day Ivan staring at him.

Alfred gulped and walked toward him "I gave you that scarf?" Ivan nodded. "Ivan," Alfred began "If you made me into a vampire. Then how is it I am who I am now? Why did I not live forever?"

Ivan's lavender eyes and expression darkened "It was a long long time ago. I was much younger and did not posses the abilities I have now. Back then I had to sleep during every day because my body could not take the sunlight. It was during these times when I was at my most vulnerable." The seamlessly limitless black space around them began to burn with red hot flames. Alfred jumped back at the suddenness of them. He looked up and saw that Ivan's home had been set ablaze. In a rush of heart they were suddenly inside the castle. Alfred watched as his past self dragged a seemingly unconscious Ivan across a carpet.

"I don't understand."

"When an adult vampire sleeps nothing can rouse him. Young vampires, like infants, have trouble sleeping without awakening in the middle of the night." Ivan explained.

"I'm talking about the fire!"

"It is not uncommon for villages to hire what they believe to be vampire slayers or take matters into their own hands and kill the monster themselves."

"But you weren't feeding off them any more right?"

"Da. But that does not stop one from fearing what might come in the night." Ivan's tone was calm and emotionless.

Alfred watched himself pull and then push Ivan into what seemed to be some sort of closet. He then turned and looked as if he were trying to find a way out when several men raced into their room. They all shouted at once and the blonde turned on them. He bared his fangs and took a step back. The men shouted again and then fired. Blood splatter and then dripped down the stone walls as Alfred fell to his knees, choking on a breath. One man stepped forward, a stake and hammer in hand. What he said could not be heard over the yelling of the men and roar of the fire. He knelt before Alfred's struggling body and without hesitation pushed the stake into his chest and swung the hammer. Bones shattered. Another strike. Alfred screamed and the beginning spurts of blood gushed forth. Another strike, again and again.

Alfred took several steps back and covered his mouth from the sheer gruesomeness of it. In the movies it had always seemed to be just a one and done thing. Seeing it as it really happened just was utterly horrific. It was a slow, gut twisting, gory death. "They did not know you existed. So when they came here looking for the infamous vampire and saw your teeth... they assumed you were me." Ivan explained. "You were too young to have gained any of the abilities that would allow you to survive such a death." The scenery around them drifted like black mist until the sight of Ivan kneeling beside Alfred's dead body was before them. The vampire did not scream, nor was his face contorted in an expression of anguish. He merely hugged Alfred's bloody and mangled corpse to his chest, resting his chin on the blonde's head, as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"When I awoke to find you had died, it was too much for me to bear. I left that place, the peaceful little world we seemed to share, and never looked back." A dark look came over his face. "I destroyed the ones who killed you and delighted in their screams of terror." His eyes darkened and became distant "However, I knew it would not bring you back. So I comforted myself with the knowledge that I knew one day you would be reborn. And so I waited and searched for all those many long decades."

Alfred looked at him in shock "You never gave up?"

Ivan smirked "I never stopped looking but I did lose hope." He shurgged "Almost, until I stumbled upon a wolf in a cave. I was not expecting you to be something other than human." Ivan's expression became serious as he stared at Alfred "Tell me, Alfred. Do you hold nothing beyond simple affection for me?"

"No, I love you." Alfred's eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth. What the fuck? He had not meant to just say that so easily. Besides who the hell told someone after they just met that they loved them? Though Alfred guessed in their case those rules really didn't apply but still! He hadn't meant to just say it so blatantly!

Ivan blinked, seeming shocked, but then an actual warm caring smile came over his face. The same smile Alfred had scene in his vision. The Russian's face looked completely different when he genuinely smiled. It was so charming and would make anyone fall to their knees. Alfred was rather happy we was still sitting on the bed. "Again."

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head to once side.

"Again, please say it again." Ivan repeated.

Alfred blushed and felt a little embarrassed "Really? Ok... I love you."

Ivan's hand came up to gently cup his cheek. Alfred pressed into it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words."

Alfred laughed, a little taken back by the Russian's suddenly overflowing affection. "Jeez, you make it sound as if we never said it in the past."

"We didn't."

That stopped Alfred in his tracks "What? Why?"

"During that time sodomy was not accepted in the least. In fact, people were killed if they were even suspected of it. Even among vampire kind." He shook his head "But that was then, and I wish to concentrate on the present. I see your warm affection has returned. Perhaps your stubbornness will now lessen as well." Alfred frowned and opened his mouth to retort when Ivan's hand moved to cup the back of his neck. "Kiss me."

Alfred wanted to pull away and show Ivan that by no mean did the man still have any control over him, but the look in his eyes seemed so desperate. They were almost pleading. Alfred decided to wait until later. He leaned up and pressed their lips together in a momentary chaste kiss. When they parted a strange inkling overtook him. It was not like his other visions and yet it was as if he could hear the sounds around him. His gaze traveled down Ivan's body and he had the sudden unspeakable urge to get on his knees and suck him. His mouth practically watered at the thought.

"Something has your interest." Alfred grasped Ivan's shoulders and walked him backward until his back was against the wall. Without saying anything he slid to his knees and began working on Ivan's pants. "Ah, I see." Ivan smiled as he undid a few buttons on his coat to make sure it would not be in the way. In one smooth motion Alfred pulled Ivan's pants to his knees.

He nipped the Russian's stomach. His warm tongue left cool, wet spots on his flesh. His lips and teeth moved lower, and Ivan let out a satisfied breath when he felt the heat of Alfred's breath on his ridged cock. He felt moisture and the smooth caress of Alfred's tongue over the head. Ivan moaned and so did Alfred.

He could smell the underline scent of something deadly powerful under the rich musk of masculine arousal. He widened the circling of his tongue until he stroked the flared edges, then took him deeper, and deeper, to the back of his throat. His hands grasped the rest of his length extending the reach of his mouth. He pulled back slowly while sucking strongly. Ivan slid from his mouth with the sound of wet suction. Ivan rocked on his heels and gasped. Alfred opened his mouth and took him swiftly to the back of his throat. He then looked up and locked gazes with Ivan. The Russian's eyes darkened as he looked down, obviously enjoying the site of Alfred's mouth wrapped around him, his bode hair tussled, and his deep blue eyes shinning brightly in the darkness. Sucking strongly, he pulled back until he slid past his lips with another wet smack. Then he lashed his tongue over and across the slit.

Ivan threw his head back and groaned. His hips bucked reflexively, fucking his mouth in short jabs. Alfred could feel the tightening of Ivan's balls against his hand. He smiled around the cock pumping in and out of his mouth. Ivan's mouth opened on a choked gasp, his hips thrusting. His hands went and fisted roughly in Alfred's hair. "Drink me." He said through clenched teeth. A bead of precum spread across Alfred's tongue. A violent shiver of warmth went through him. It tasted... divine. Alfred moaned around Ivan as he lapped his tongue along the slit, begging for more.

The hands clenching Alfred's hair pulled back harshly, angling his face upward. "More." Ivan hisses as he thrust down Alfred's throat. Alfred's eyes widened as his body felt torn between ganging and willingly submitting. He closed his eyes as a few tears came to the corners of his eyes, but he relaxed the tension in his body. He willing himself to calm down and open himself as much as he could. "I come," he choked out as he thrust one last time down Alfred's throat.

Alfred had the momentary realization that his nose was pressed against Ivan's belly. He couldn't take a breath past the cock deep in his throat. His throat closed tightly and a small whimper escaped him. Hot liquid gushed forth. Alfred's eyes snapped open as his body violently came, he felt his own realize practically explode in his pants. He could taste Ivan and relished in the feel of how his cum slid down his throat. When Ivan's hand slowly pulled him away Alfred gasped and coughed, covering his mouth as some of the cum slid from the corner of his lips. Alfred looked down at his sticky palm. Just how much cum did Ivan have, damn! Alfred swallowed and then finally managed to take a breath. His throat hurt but his stomach was intensely hot. Ivan dropped to his knees and brought their lips together in an open mouthed kiss, tasting himself on Alfred's tongue.

Suddenly over the loud speaker a rather blaring alarm rang out. Ivan broke the kiss and grinned "We are about to arrive."


End file.
